


Bak hver gråtende sky skinner sola

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angstanfall, Bergen, Fluff, Forelskelse, Kjappis, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sykt lite frem og tilbake ;), fastburn, stamming
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Møt Isak 19 år. En angstfylt gutt (sliter med small-talk, stamming, angstanfall og ofte føler seg sosialt utilpass blant folk han ikke kjenner så godt) som kom ut som homofil for et halvt år siden.Isak har nettopp flyttet til Bergen for å studere biologi, skal bo på hybelhus med tre andre og dele bad med en gutt...Følg Isaks første uke (ish) i Bergen.





	1. Kommer det alltid til å regne så mye i Bergen?

_ Hvem skal flytte inn ved siden av ham og dele bad med ham? Vil de tre andre like ham selvom han er skeiv? Hvordan blir første dag på skolen? Kommer han til å finne frem? Kommer noen til å ville snakke med ham? Blir stammingen hans et problem? Vil folk le av ham? Må han spise lunsj alene? Hvor skal han handle alle bøkene han trenger? Har pappa overført penger? Pakket han med paraply og den gule regnjakka moren kjøpte til ham? Kommer det alltid til å regne så mye i Bergen? _

Klokka er ikke mer enn halv ni og søndagen har så vidt kommet i gang. Likevel er Isak oppe. Han er definitivt ikke noen morgenmenneske, liker å sove lenge og blir alltid sur om noen prøver å vekke ham før ti. 

Men hva skal man gjøre når man våkner halv åtte med hundrevis av tanker som bestemmer seg for å møte opp på fellessamling og sørger for at han absolutt ikke får sove igjen?

Den burgunderrøde capsen sitter bak fram og gjemmer mesteparten av de uregjerlige krøllene. Simpson t-skjorta er utvaska og litt for liten, lager en glipe mellom kanten på t-skjorta og linninga på joggebuksa. 

Men det er uaktuelt å kaste den. T-skjorta var en bursdagsgave fra Jonas da han fylte femten. 

Den siste esken med Isaks ting er nettopp ryddet ut av. Bøker og diverse playstation spill er plassert i hylla og alle capsene hans er lagt inn i skapet. 

Plastmappa med alle bildene og utklippene han tok med seg fra kollektivet ligger på kontorstolen. Han vil henge de opp og gjøre rommet sitt litt mer personlig. Han skal jo tross bo i Bergen i tre år minst. Bildene og utklippene legges utover pulten og han blir stående å kikke på de uten helt å vite hvor han skal plassere dem. Han sukker lettere irritert. Tenk om Noora hadde vært der å hjulpet ham, da hadde alt vært oppe for lengst. Hun er jo alltid så flink til å sette ting sammen sånt at det ser bra ut. 

Etter litt tenking gir han opp å få noe system på ting, bare plasserer mesteparten helt vilkårlig på veggen ovenfor pulten sin. Det får duge så lenge. Kanskje Noors og han kan skype en dag og så kan hun hjelpe ham?

Til slutt har Isak bare tegninga fra Eskild igjen. Det er et A4 ark delt i to med teksten _ Her bor Isak _ i regnbuens farger. Under har han skrevet _ alt er love _ med litt mindre bokstaver. 

Eskild er ingen tegner og det ser virkelig ut som en tiårings verk, men han insisterte på at den måtte opp på døra og Isak har ingen intensjoner om å skuffe ham. For han _ vet _Eskild vil bli det, sånn helt på ekte. 

Med to store teipbiter på haka, løfter Isak hendene og plasserer tegningen på døra inn til rommet sitt. Beaten til N.W.A.s Fuck Da Police høres gjennom den stengte døra og Isak synger med der han kan teksten mens han fester arket med teipbitene. 

“Hei.”

Isak skvetter skikkelig og et lite øyeblikk føler han seg vektløs. Han snur seg brått og blir møtt av en gutt med to nydelige, blå øyne og et blendende smil. Håret ser ut til å ha trosset gravitasjonen på en eller annen måte og Isak klarer ikke fri seg fra tanken om at det står en gresk gud foran ham. 

Olajakka sitter perfekt over skuldrene og dekker en burgunder hettegenser. Rett over lomma på jakka har fyren festet en button med tre striper; rosa, gul og blå og Isak kjenner det kribler i magen. 

Munnen åpner seg, men det kommer ikke ut en eneste lyd ut. Han blir bare stående og stirre på gutten fremfor seg i flere sekunder før han kommer til seg selv igjen og skjønner han må si noe. 

“Eh- h-h-ei.” 

“Sorry, ikke meninga og skremme deg.” 

Fyren ler, øynene blir to halvmåner og smilet går fra øre til øre. Isak er sikker på han er i ferd med å dø. Hundre tusen sommerfugler flakser inne i ham, og han kjenner et sug i magen akkurat som når han tar Spaceshoten på Tusenfryd. 

“D- d- det... det går bra.” Han begynner å stamme så klart, det skjer jo alltid når han er nervøs. 

“Du bor der?” spør fyren og peker på døra hans. 

“Ja.” Stemmen er nesten bare en hvisken og Isak nikker gjentatte ganger i tilfelle Even ikke hørte ham. 

“Kult! Da er vi naboer, for jeg skal bo her.” Fyren nikker entusiastisk mot døra ved siden av og smiler bredt. “Jeg heter Even.” 

Even strekker ut hånda for å hilse og det går en iling gjennom kroppen når hendene møtes. Huden er myk, men grepet er fast og Isak er usikker på om han noen gang vil slippe taket. Han klarer ikke si noe, blir bare stående og se på hånda til Even. 

“Og du er Isak?” 

“Huh?” Isak hever øyenbrynene og ser overrasket bort på Even. “Hvordan vet du n-navnet mitt?” 

“Det står på døra di.”

Ansiktet til Even sprekker opp på nytt og han ler med hele kroppen. Rødmen kjennes som en eksplosjon i ansiktet og Isak kikker brått ned på føttene sine, ser deler av stortåa gjennom et hull i sokken.

“Eh- ja, så klart.” Isak gjemmer ansiktet i hendene og ler nervøst. 

“Fint skilt da.” 

Isak mumler forlegent et lite _ takk _ og lurer på hvor dyp rødfarge kinnene hans har nå. Han er sikker på han kan komme i Guiness Rekordbok for _ verdens mest røde kinn _ eller noe. 

“Fet musikk du spiller.” 

“Du liker rap?” Isak lyser opp. 

“Jeg liker alt jeg. Sjanger bryr jeg meg ikke om, det viktigste er at det treffer hjertet.” 

Even borer øynene i ham og Isak blir helt gele i beina. Pan buttonen som er festa på jakka lyser mot ham og Isak håper filosofien hans gjelder mer enn bare musikk.

“Fett!” 

“Men N.W.A., Nas, Tame Impala, Gabrielle er noen favoritter.” 

Isak unngår så vidt å himle med øynene når han hører navnet Gabrielle. Vet det er fånyttes å diskutere hva som er bra og dårlig musikk. Glemmer ikke så lett de opphetede diskusjonene med Eskild om Britney Spears er bra eller ikke. 

“Men jeg får vel komme i gang. Mamma og pappa står nede med alle sakene mine og skal hjelpe meg å bære det opp.” 

“Okei.” 

“Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak.” Even holder blikket hans og når han sier navnet hans, føles det ut som Isak vil dø på nytt. 

“Det samme.” 

Døra glir sakte igjen og Isak deiser ned i senga. Han graver hodet ned i puta og kjenner hjerte hamrer så hardt at brystkassa når som helst kan spjære. 

Det føles ut som han har blitt invadert av en million sommerfugler som flakser nervøst inne i ham, og han skjønner ikke helt hva som skjer, han har aldri følt det sånn her før. Han griper fatt i telefonen og sender kjapt en melding til den han _ vet _ kan hjelpe ham. 

**Isak (08.43): **Romkameraten min er ikke mindre enn en gresk gud og det føles ut som jeg er på vei til å sprenges i fillebiter. Hjelp, hva skjer?

**Eskild (08.43):** Love at first sight, baby kitten 💖

**Isak (08.43): **please, send en hjertestarter. Jeg tror jeg holder på å dø.

**Eskild (08.43): **awww 💖🥰💖

.

Det regner ikke alltid i Bergen, men ofte, og det har Isak erfart de første sju dagene i ny by. Heldigvis ble både paraplyen og regnjakke med på flyttelasset og det har kommet godt med. Regnet bøttet ned da han gikk til skolen første skoledag sammen med Lisa, Miriam og Even, folka han bor sammen med. 

Lisa og Miriam har allerede blitt venner. Isak har snakket med dem begge og de er greie nok, men de faller litt gjennom. De er alt for jålete og brautende, virker litt høye på seg selv og minner i grunn litt om noen av dansejentene fra Nissen. 

Even er et kapittel for seg selv og Eskild hadde rett i det han skrev. Det var kjærlighet ved første blikk. Og andre, tredje, fjerde, femte… tjueåttende…. og femtiførste. Det har liksom ikke stoppet og det er som det tropper opp et bergensk buekorps inne i ham hver gang Isak ser ham. 

Isak er ikke god på å lese kart og forstå rutenett, så bekymringen over å ikke finne frem har vært høyst reell. Heldigvis er Bergen en relativ liten by, så avstandene er ikke så store. Å gå til Universitetet fra Gyldenprisveien, der han bor, tar cirka et kvarter og de to første dagene gikk han sammen med Even. Resten av dagene har han måtte klare seg selv. Første dagen alene brukte han google maps, men de andre dagene klarte han å finne frem helt på egenhånd. 

Inne på Universitetsområdet har han gått seg vill opptil flere ganger, og det har vært utrolig frustrerende. Når det i tillegg er ubehagelig å snakke med totalt fremmede, har det ikke vært lett å navigere seg rundt. 

Midt i første biologitime dultet en fyr borti ham og spurte om han forsto hva læreren nettopp hadde sagt. Isak nikket bekreftende og fyren så desperat på ham, ba om en enkel forklaring etter at forelesningen var over. Isak så på ham, tenkte at dette kanskje var starten på noe, om ikke et livslangt vennskap, så i alle fall et studievennskap, eller bekjentskap. Uansett Isak nikket og sa de kunne spise sammen.

I lunsjpause satt de seg i kantina. Fyren introduserte seg som Ola fra Ladegården på klingende bergensk. Med et lite, nervøst smil og en klam hånd, hilsen Isak på ham. Så fikk Ola svar på tingene han ikke skjønte og i retur hold han samtalen i gang resten av lunsjen. 

Ingen har så langt gjort narr av stammingen hans, men så har han ikke snakket med så veldig mange ennå. Han gruer seg kjempemye til den store gruppeoppgaven i biologi som foreleseren snakket om på torsdag. Da skal de ha fremføring fremst i auditoriet. Er det noe han hater, så er det å snakke fremfor store folkemengder. Heldigvis er det en god stund til. Han kan bare håpe han er blitt litt tryggere til da.

Det har vært en utrolig slitsom uke, flere vanskelige utfordringer og haugevis av bekymringer, men Isak er ihvertfall ikke Viggo Venneløs når helga står på trappene. Det er da noe. Og takket være penger fra faren, har han råd til både øl og mat. 

I tillegg er han hodestups forelska for aller første gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er oneshoten som ikke ble en oneshot fordi _noen _ ikke er så flink til å skrive kort. Istedet blir det en liten søt og rar historie om Isak sin første uke i Bergen som biologistudent. Slow burns er jeg ferdig med for en liten (eller lang?) stund. Det er jo greit å ikke være så sykt frem og tilbake hele tida. 
> 
> Bewa har vært så elskverdig å være beta igjen og har brukt tryllestaven sin på det som er skrevet. Hurra for det! 
> 
> Håper dere har lyst å henge med. 🥰💖
> 
> Fikk det første kapitlet deg til å føle noe, så del det gjerne med meg. Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle kommentarer og hjerter jeg får. 💖💖💖


	2. På fredag så skjer det

Det er fredag og klokka er snart halv sju. Isak går ut av badet med en øl i hånda og tusenvis insekter i magen. Utallige humler og bier, og noen enda få sommerfugler. Nervene før kvelden er i tillegg i helspenn. Om han bare hadde hatt litt jay så hadde ting vært bedre. Han kunne trengt det for å roe nervene, for i kveld skal han ut på byen og treffe folk han aldri har snakket med før. 

Ola har nemlig bedt ham med på fest sammen med et par kompiser av ham. De bor i en leilighet like ved Torgallmenningen og har invitert på vorspiel før de skal ut.

Isak lager seg en mental note om å høre med Mahdi om han kan kjøpe litt weed av den samme fyren han handler av. Om han tar turen innom mormor neste gang han er hjemme, så kan han kanskje smiske til seg litt penger? Hun pleier jo å gi ham litt når han kommer på besøk.

Idet Isak går ut av badet hører han Even stå på kjøkkenet og prate med Lisa og Miriam. Han lener hodet mot dørkarmen og lytter til samtalen. Ikke fordi han er så nysgjerrig på hva de snakker om. Han bare elsker å høre på den mørke, silkemyke stemmen til Even og kan ikke få nok.

Lisa og Miriam er på vei ut og det samme er Even. Jentene skal på vorspiel hos noen gutter som også går på lærerstudiet og Even skal treffe noen gutter fra klassen sin, det fikk Isak med seg i sniklyttingen. 

Snart er det bare han igjen og det skal bli digg, for han trenger litt tid alene før Ola kommer og henter ham. Da kan han danse rundt på gulvet med musikk på full guffe og mentalt forberede seg til kvelden.

Det smeller i ytterdøra og det blir helt stille. Isak går inn på rommet sitt og lukker døra. Plutselig kommer det en serie med pip fra telefonen. Han setter fra seg ølen, strekker seg etter mobilen og blir stående midt på gulvet med telefonen i hånda. 

Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi har sendt han en rekke snaps og han kjenner det stikker litt i brystet av å se dem samlet med øl og grønt. Han sender et bilde av ølen i retur til Jonas med teksten _ Ønsk meg lykke til. Jeg skal på vors med Ola fra klassen. _

Det tikker umiddelbart en melding inn på mobilen og Isak er sikker på at den kommer fra Jonas. Men han tar feil, tekstmeldingen er fra Ola. 

**Ola (18.37):** Hei, Isak. Mormor har nettopp havnet på sykehuset og jeg må være hjemme med lillesøster. Kan ikke bli med ut i kveld :( Men jeg sender deg adressen til Martin. Du må bare dra. 

Tanken på å dra på vorspiel mutters alene og prate med folk han verken kjenner eller har snakket med før, får klumpen i magen til å presse seg frem, vokser seg stor på ingen tid. Han kjenner kvalmen kommer snikende. 

**Isak (18.39):** Så leit med mormoren din. Håper det går bra med henne. Vi tar igjen festingen neste helg 😎

**Isak (18.39):** Mulig jeg bare blir hjemme og henger med folka her 😊

Følelsen av ensomhet trenger seg frem og legger seg som et slør over Isak. Telefonen glipper ut av hånda hans samtidig som han synker sammen. Begge treffer gulvet, mobilen først og så han. Isak lener seg mot kanten på senga og stirrer på beina til den slitte kontorstolen. 

Jonas, gliset til Mahdi og de dumme kommentarene til Magnus. Eskild i glittertights og mascara. Kollektivet. Tause Linn. Kjeklingen mellom Sana og ham. Den syngende sjåføren på 20 bussen, 12 trikken og Bislett Kebab. 

Alt er så uendelig langt unna og plutselig kjenner han at han savner alt og alle så sykt mye. Tanken på å tilbringe tre år i Bergen fester seg som et blylodd inne i ham og presser ham mot gulvet, gjør det umulig å reise seg.

Panikken brer seg og brystet snører seg sammen. Lungene føles som to små erter og han snapper desperat etter luft.

Armene kranses rundt beina og han presser knærne mot hverandre mens han kniper igjen øynene og prøver å fokusere på sin egen pust. 

Inn og ut. 

Inn og ut.

Inn, inn, inn og ut. 

Inn, inn, og ute

Inn, inn, inn og ut. 

Tårene tvinger seg frem og renner nedover kinnene. 

_ Bank! Bank! Bank! _

Isak prøver å si noe, men han får ikke frem et eneste ord. Ordene kveles av høylytte hikst. Han biter seg i leppa i et fåfengt forsøk på stilne gråten. 

_ Hallo? Går det bra der inne? Isak? _

Ordene sitter fast i halsen. Pusten krøller seg og tårene fortsetter å renne. 

_ Kan jeg komme inn? Isak? Det høres ikke ut som du har det så bra. Jeg kommer inn en tur jeg. Okei? _

Stemmen på utsiden forsvinner ikke. Til slutt glir døra opp og lette skritt blander seg med hikst og suset i ørene. Plutselig kjenner han en hånd på kneet. 

“Isak?” 

Isak kikker forsiktig opp på Even som stirrer bekymret på ham. Han prøver på nytt å si noe, men ordene drukner i gråt på vei ut. 

“Du… nå fokuserer vi på å puste og så teller vi til fem sammen. Okei?” 

Even tar tak i hendene til Isak og klemmer dem, gjentar ordene om og om igjen sammen med ham. 

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. _

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. _

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. _

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. Fem. _

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. _

_ En. To. Tre. Fire. _

_ En. To. Tre. _

Varmen fra hendene til Even og den myke, rolige stemmen ankrer seg inne i ham og pusten jevner seg sakte men sikkert ut. Til slutt puster han helt normalt igjen og det harde grepet rundt Evens hender mykner. 

“Går det bedre nå?” Even gir ham et lite smil. 

“Mm.” 

Isak nikker med et lite snufs og kikker ned, tør ikke se Even i øynene. Det blir stille et øyeblikk. 

“Takk.” 

“Det skulle bare mangle. Jeg vet akkurat hvor jævlig det der er.” 

Even holder fortsatt hendene hans, stryker over håndflaten med tomlene og Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre eller si. Han kikker forsiktig bort på Even, gir ham et ørlite smil. 

“Noe du vil prate om?”

“Nei.” Stemmen er spak, nesten bare en hvisken og Isak kikker ned i gulvet igjen. 

“Okei, den er grei. Men det går greit med deg nå?”

“Mm.” 

Uten å si noe flytter Even på seg. Setter seg ved siden av Isak og lener ryggen mot senga akkurat som ham. De blir sittende lenge på gulvet, helt stille uten å prate. Isak er glad for stillheten. Enda gladere er han for at Even ikke spør noe mer om det som skjedde, for han har absolutt ikke noe lyst å prate om akkurat _ det _.

“Skal du noe i kveld?”

“V-v-vet ikke helt ennå.” 

Han trekker på skuldrene, juger, alt for flau til si at han ikke har noen å henge med og garantert vil bli sittende alene på rommet og se på Netflix hele kvelden. Ja, kanskje hele helga og?

“Lyst å se en film sammen med meg?”

“Film?” 

“Ja.”

“Skal ikke du ut?”

“Ombestemte meg.”

“Eh- uhm- du må b-bare gå ut altså. Det- det- går fint med meg.”

“Vil heller henge med deg, om jeg får lov?”

Even ser på Isak og gir ham et smil. Et smil som Isak ikke har kunnet stoppe å tenke på siden han så Even for første gang på søndag. Klumpen i magen blir brått erstattet med en horde av sommerfugler og han prøver iherdig å ikke rødme, men han vet ikke om lykkes så godt. Kinnene kjennes varme og om han ikke tar helt feil ble de nettopp ble tre nyanser mørkere rød. 

“V-vi kan det.”

“Kult!” Even reiser seg fra gulvet. Han strekker ut hånda og hjelper Isak opp. “Kan vi se her inne? Jeg har ikke TV.”

“Okei. Har du lyst på p-popcorn?” 

“Seff!”

“Da ordner jeg det, må bare en tur på do først.”

Før Even får svart er Isak ute av rommet. Han sniker seg inn på badet og setter seg på dolokket. Stirrer på seg selv i speilet, ser to rødsprengte øyne lyse mot ham. Han sukker irritert ved tanken på angstanfallet og skulle så gjerne ønske at Even ikke hadde sett ham sånn. 

Herregud så flaut! 

Han reiser seg, skrur på vannet i vasken og slenger litt vann i ansiktet før han setter seg på dolokket igjen. Hjertet banker dobbelt så fort som vanlig. Hundre tanker surrer rundt i hodet og lager kaos inne i ham. 

Isak kjenner suget i magen av å tenke på at han skal se på film med Even. Om ikke en av de skal sitte på den kjipe kontorstolen uten polstring, må de sitte i senga begge to og han har aldri sittet ved siden av noen han liker så god før. 

Isak drar fram telefonen fra lomma, sender raskt en melding til Jonas, håper han er på og kan svare ham. Han trenger noen gode ord fra bestekompisen nå. 

**Isak (18.54): **Forandring i planene, blir ikke å dra ut i kveld. Ola ble forhindret i å dra. Skal se på film med Even inne på rommet mitt i stedet, sitter på dass nå, er så sykt nervøs, ønsk meg lykke til. 

**Jonas (18.54):** slapp av og pust med magen, kompis 💖 Det kommer til å gå bra. 

**Isak (18.54):** takk. 

**Jonas (18.54):** Mahdi hilser og sier at om det passer seg sånn, så tar du litt på ham 😉

**Isak (18.54):** ehehehe 

**Isak (18.54):** hils tilbake og si takk for råd.

**Isak (18.54):** savner deg, bro 

**Jonas (18.54):** sjæl ass, kjipt å røyke grønt uten deg... 

**Isak (18.54):** du skulle vært her… 🙁

**Jonas (18.54):** når du skal se på film med hunken? 

**Jonas (18.54):** nå må du slutte å tekste meg og komme deg ut fra dass. Even venter 💖

**Isak (18.55): **okei….

**Jonas (18.55): **peace&luv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for alle kudos og kommentarer på føste kapittel i denne historien. 💖Jeg blir sånn seriøst kjempeglad og rørt når dere liker det jeg skriver. Jeg var vel sånn cirka like nervøs som Isak var første skoledag når jeg posta det. 💖💖💖 
> 
> Det er jammen ikke lett å være ny i fremmed by. Fredagskvelden starter ikke så veldig bra for Isak, men det kan jo hende det blir bedre? Hva tror dere?
> 
> Hvis kapitlet fikk dere til å føle noe, så legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et bare et hjerte. Alle tilbakemeldinger gir meg masse inspirasjon til å skrive mer. 💖💖💖


	3. Film & Popcorn

Even står og studerer samlingen av bilder, avisutklipp og memes som henger på veggen over pulten. Han kikker raskt på Isak før han peker på bildet av Eskild og ham. 

“Er det kjæresten din?” 

“Kjæresten?” 

Stemmen svinger seg opp et par hakk og han rister frenetisk på hodet. Ikke det at han tror han har sjanse på Even, han er jo i en liga helt for seg selv, men han vil at Even skal vite han er singel i tilfelle det er en mikroskopisk mulighet for at Even kanskje føler noe for ham. 

“Nei, har ikke k-kjæreste. Det er b-broren min. Eller ikke den e-ekte b-broren min, men- eh- ja- broren min.” 

“Best gay friend?” spør Even med et lite smil. 

“Ja.” Isak smiler tilbake. 

“Det ser ut som dere hadde det gøy. Er det fra Pride?”

“Mm.” Isak biter seg i leppa og rødmer. 

“Har aldri vært der, har ikke fått det til.. Men har veldig lyst, kanskje neste år? Har du vært med mange ganger eller?”

“N-n-e-ei. Første gang i år.” Isak ser på sokkene sine, på hullet som han tror har vokst siden han brukte dem på søndag. Hjertet hamrer i doble slag. “Jeg- eh- har ikke v-vært ute så lenge.”

”Fint du er ute nå da.” 

Isak nikker enig, men sier det er litt skummelt i ny by hvor han ikke kjenner noen. Even påpeker at han ikke er alene og lurer spøkefult på om skolen bevisst har plassert dem i samme studentleilighet fordi dem er skeive. 

Evens herlige latter smitter over på Isak, den triller bekymringsløst ut av ham et lite øyeblikk og det kiler voldsomt i magen. Det er så deilig å le sånn igjen, han kan ikke huske sist gang det skjedde. Det har i hvert fall ikke skjedd i Bergen. 

“Jeg vet ikke jeg…”

“Uansett er jeg glad at vi bor ved siden av hverandre.” Even gir ham et varmt smil. 

“Ja? Jeg er ikke i-irriterende og t-teit?”

“Langt derifra. Synes du er alright jeg.”

“D-det er du og.” Isak rødmer.

“Selv om jeg roter masse på badet?” Even biter seg i underleppa. 

“Det går fint. Jeg… uhm… jeg, jeg… får jo p-p-panikkanfall og skremmer deg…” Isak setter setter seg på kanten av senga og plasserer bollen på gulvet, sukker og pirker på en flekk på buksa. 

“Ikke tenk på det. Jeg bryr meg ikke. Eller… jeg bryr meg jo, men ikke på den måten at det er noe problem for meg hvis du skjønner. Alle har jo sitt, jeg også. Neste gang er det kanskje du som hjelper meg?”

“Mm. Kanskje det? T-takk." Isak gir ham et lite smil. "Men… eh… skal vi se f-film?”

“Jeg er klar!” 

De setter seg i sengen. Ansvaret med å velge film gir Isak glatt fra seg, ganske enkelt fordi hjernen har smeltet og alt inne i hodet er kun en ubrukelig, seig masse. 

Å sitte så nærme Even, kjenne lukten av den digge parfymen hans og se alle de fine føflekkene på kinnet og halsen på nært hold, gjør at det nesten svimler for ham. Han klarer ikke å få frem en eneste fornuftig tanke bortsett fra at Even er et av de peneste menneskene han noen gang har sett. 

“Sorry for at jeg bruker på lang tid på å velge film. Det er bare… jeg… har ofte litt vanskelig for å bestemme meg.” Even ser unnskyldende på ham. 

Normalt ville Isak irritert seg, men ikke nå. Nå sitter han gjerne i fem minutter og ser på Even, ser på de lange, slanke fingrene som danser over tastaturet på let etter en film, ser på nesa som rynker seg sånn søtt hver gang det ser ut som han tenker hardt. 

“Det g-går fint. Vi...” Isak svelger hardt og biter seg i leppa. “...har vel hele k-k-kvelden?”

Even snur seg og smiler bredt. “Vi har det.”

Even bestemmer seg for Romeo og Juliet, og det tar ikke lang tid før Even hvisker den første kommentaren til Isak, og utover i filmen skjønner Isak hvorfor Even studerer film. 

Når rulleteksten farer over skjermen nesten to timer senere husker Isak nesten ingenting av filmen. Mye fordi Even snakket så mye, men mest fordi han satt rett ved siden av ham og bare var så fin og luktet så utrolig godt. 

Magen til Isak rumler, og ikke sånn diskret og lavmælt, så klart ikke, men med flere høylytte knurr som fyller hele rommet og Isak kjenner kinnene ta fyr. 

“Sulten?” Even ser på ham og ler. 

“Eh… ja.” 

“Lyst på ostesmørbrød? Jeg kan mekke det til oss om du vil?”

“Okei.” Isak smiler sjenert og biter seg på innsiden av leppa. 

“Kult” Even reiser seg og strekker ut hånda for å hjelpe Isak opp av senga. “Kom da.” 

Han trenger strengt tatt ikke hjelp, men griper gjerne den utstrakte hånden bare for å holde ham. Små elektriske støt sendes fra hånda og ut i kroppen, og han hiver skarpt etter pusten. Huden nupper seg litt, det føles som alle hårene unisont reiser seg.

Even tilter på hodet og ser på ham med et smil og Isak ser forlegent ned i gulvet mens han retter på capsen, bare for å ha noe annet å fokusere på. 

Litt senere sitter de ved kjøkkenbordet og spiser hvert sitt ostesmørbrød. Isak aner ikke hva han skal si, hva de kan snakke om, så han konsentrerer seg heller om å spise. 

“Du er så stille. Smakte ikke ostesmørbrødene godt? Jeg stekte dem kanskje litt lenge? Osten er nesten litt brent i kanten ser jeg. Og jeg hadde ikke noe krydder, har glemt å kjøpe det. Faen. Sorry ass.” 

Even høres stressa ut og det dype sukket hans vibrerer i Isaks brystkasse.

“Nei, nei. De er helt p-perfekte.” 

“Er du sikker?” Even ser bekymret bort på ham. 

“Ja! De var skikkelig gode. D-det er ikke det, det er bare… uhm… jeg er ikke så f-flink til s-s-måprat.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og sukker tungt, kikker ut av vinduet og lar blikket feste seg på en mørk sky på himmelen. 

“Okei. Så det er ikke ostesmørbrødene sin feil?”

“Jeg l-lover.” Isak ser bort på ham med et lite smil. 

“Okei,” gjentar Even og puster letta ut. 

Betroelsen til Isak ser ikke ut til å bry Even noe særlig. Han bare smiler og tar kontroll over samtalen. Spør ham om haugevis av ting og ber ham fortelle om seg selv. Er tålmodig og venter på at Isak skal finne og få fram ordene, og det virker som han bryr seg fint lite om svaret noen ganger blir litt kort. 

Isak klarer å skyte inn noen spørsmål i retur, for han vil jo vite mest mulig om Even. Han merker fort at det er ting Even ikke er så keen på å snakke om, men Isak sier ikke noe på det, han har jo flere ting selv som han ikke er så lysten på at andre skal vite om.

Even kommer også fra Oslo, er enebarn og gikk på Bakka. Han er glad i å lage mat, elsker å tegne og digger å se på gamle episoder av Seinfeld, ler like mye hver gang Kramer kommer brasende inn døra. 

“H-har du kjæreste da?” Isaks hjerte banker ukontrollert under t-skjorta. Han kan ikke tro han turte å spørre. 

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Nettopp gjort det slutt med dama.”

“Oi, s-så leit.” 

“Det går bra.” Even trekker på skuldrene.

“Okei.” Isak biter seg i leppa. 

“Det var jeg som gjorde det slutt. Vi var sammen i tre år, hun ble til slutt altfor masete og kontrollerende. Skulle hele tiden fortelle meg hva jeg kunne og ikke kunne gjøre. Ble jo helt umulig å leve fritt og ekte.”

“Å-å-h ja.”

Isak kjenner seg på en måte litt igjen i det han sier, han levde jo langt fra fritt og ekte før han kom ut i vinter. Han kunne aldri snakke om gutter han var betatt av og måtte late som han var interessert i Emma for å unngå for mye pes fra gutta. 

“S-skjønner hva du m-mener og har følt det s-sånn jeg og.”

“Ja?” 

“Før jeg kom ut, følte jeg meg så f-f-fake. Ingenting var ekte på en måte.” 

“Ikke sant?” Even gir han det fineste smilet sitt og Isak dør litt innvendig. “Jeg lurer på om det er enklere med guttekjæreste?” 

Isak aner ikke hva han skal si, han har jo aldri hatt en guttekjæreste. Har faktisk ikke hadde kjæreste i det hele tatt. Ja, utenom Synne da som tvang han til være kjæreste med henne i to uker i sjette klasse. Han gir Even et skuldertrekk. 

“Jeg v-vet ikke jeg.”

Klokka på veggen er snart ti. Even kikker opp på den, snur seg så mot Isak igjen. 

“Lyst å se en film til?”

“K-kan vi godt.” 

“Fett.”

Even setter seg helt inntil Isak når de er tilbake på rommet. Det får hjertet hans til å slå ekstra fort og han blir helt varm innvendig. Han kikker diskret bort på Even som i samme øyeblikk setter øynene i ham med et smil og spør hvilken film han har valgt. 

“En A-a-affære. Har du s-s-sett den?”

“Ja, veldig bra film.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker ivrig, glad for at Even liker filmvalget hans. 

Filmen starter og Isak prøver iherdig å slappe av, men det er helt umulig. Even lukter så sinnsykt godt. Det kiler i nesa og han får så lyst til bore ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans. 

Det er helt umulig å følge med på filmen for Isak merker alle Evens bevegelser. Det går ilinger gjennom kroppen hver eneste gang og han må presse leppene sammen for å ikke gispe høyt.

Halvveis ut i filmen begynner imidlertid øyelokkene å bli tunge. Isak gjesper gjentatte ganger og glipper med øynene. Helt ubevisst lener han hodet mot Even skulder. Isak skvetter når han skjønner hva han driver med og retter seg raskt opp igjen. Han stirrer inn i skjermen og later som han følger med. 

Even snur seg mot ham, hvisker med myk stemme inn mot øret hans at det er greit å lene seg mot ham. Legger hånda på låret hans og spør samtidig om det er greit at den ligger der. 

Isak får knapt fram et ord, ja-et er så vidt lydhørt. Han piper som ei forskremt mus og rødmen sprer seg over ansiktet som ild i tørt gress, farger bryst og ansikt mørk rødt, det kjennes i alle fall sånn ut. Hodet faller forsiktig ned på skuldra til Even igjen. Evens fingre kiler ham på låret, lager udefinerbare mønstre i olastoffet og det er bare utrolig deilig. 

Pusten krøller seg og Isak detter helt ut av filmen, har nok med å konsentrere seg om å ikke besvime. Han lukker øynene og teller til fem om og om igjen, helt til pusten har stabilisert seg.

Rådet fra Mahdi surrer oppe i hodet. _Om det passer seg sånn, så tar du litt på ham_. Isak trekker pusten lydløst inn og legger hånda forsiktig over Evens. Evens sukk vibrerer inne i Isak og han klemmer og stryker hånda hans med tommelen. 

Even fletter fingrene med hans, kommenterer samtidig noe på skjermen og spør om Isak er enig. Han nikker fraværende uten å vite hva han svarer på, for øynene er festet på de sammenflettede fingrene og det er _ alt _ han klarer å tenke på. 

Plutselig slipper Even Isaks hånd, smyger armen sin diskret bak nakken til Isak og drar ham nærmere seg. Isak kikker på hånda til Even, de slanke fingrene ligger lett oppå skuldra hans og stryker ham på overarmen. 

“Er det greit sånn her?” 

Ordene til Even er nesten bare en hvisken. Isak trekker pusten skarpt inn og lukker øynene et øyeblikk, før han nikker smilende og gir ham et ja. 

“Vet du hva? Du lukter veldig godt.” 

Isak vipper hodet bakover og ser skrått opp mot Even, usikker på om han hørte rett. 

“Hæ?”

“Du lukter så veldig godt.” 

Ordene og Evens lille latter varmer hele ham. Han vender hode mot skjermen igjen, trekker pusten inn og slipper den sakte ut igjen, plukker på en folde på den blå olabuksa si. 

“T-t-takk. D-det gjør du også.”

Isak kjenner seg bittelitt mer modig nå som Even er så frempå og har dratt ham godt inn i armkroken sin. Han bretter beina under seg og synker mykt og behagelig mot ham, kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans stråle mot ham. 

Tankeløst lander hånda til Isak på Even igjen. Han kiler ham med fingrene, mange repeterende berøringer langs låret. Idet fingrene når lysken og han merker hva han gjør, stopper han brått.

Rødmen fester umiddelbart i kinnene hans, han puster skarpt inn og trekker hånda til seg. Even klemmer skuldra og fanger oppmerksomheten hans, forteller ham at at det var godt og at han vil at Isak skal fortsette. 

Isaks hjertet banker ukontrollert og han legger hånda tilbake på låret, stryker ham med forsiktig bevegelser mens øynene er festet på tven. Dramaet som utspiller seg mellom Markus og læreren Anita er som en uklar prikk i horisonten det er umulig å fokusere på. 

Even er så myk og varm, og lukter så sinnsykt godt at alt han klarer å konsentrere seg om er å holde pusten jevn, og ikke sovne i armkroken hans. 

De blir sittende tett og forsiktig kose med hverandre mens filmen ruller over skjermen. Evens hånd har funnet veiens til Isak krøller, han tvinner dem rundt fingrene og drar litt i håret.

Isak har ikke kjent noe så deilig siden moren gjorde det samme da han var liten. Det er veldig rart, men han har aldri har han følt seg så trygg eller _ hjemme _ før heller. 

Øyelokkene blir imidlertid tyngre og tyngre for hvert minutt som går og Isak må kjempe med seg selv for å ikke sovne. Ikke en gang Evens nærvær klarer å holde ham våken. Å sitte i armkroken hans og bli kost med, gjør ham bare mer søvnig. 

Klokka nærmer seg kvart på tolv. Rulleteksten glir over skjermen til lyden av Gundelachs Duck Hunting. Isak blunker voldsomt og gjesper gjentatte ganger. Han retter seg opp og snur seg mot Even. Ansiktet er et stort gjesp.

Even lyser opp, forteller ivrig om hvorfor han digger filmen filmen og lovpriser prestasjonene til Tarjei Sandvik Moe, en skuespiller han tydeligvis liker veldig godt. 

“M-men du? S-s-sorry at jeg er så k-kjip… men j-jeg jeg tror jeg må legge meg nå, jeg er så sykt trøtt. K-klarer k-knapt å holde øynene åpne.” 

Isak føler seg dum og kjenner den dårlig samvittigheten komme snikende. Even avbrøt planene sine for å se film med ham og nå vil han gå å legge seg enda det ikke er midnatt en gang. Han skotter bort på Even og biter på et neglbånd, nervøs for hva Even vil si. 

“Okei. Det er sikkert lurt. Tror kanskje jeg skal legge meg snart jeg og.”

“D-du vil ikke gå ut og møte de folka dine? Det er fredag og k-klokka er jo ikke tolv ennå.”

“Nei.” Even drar ordet ut. “Det er ikke så farlig, skal treffe klassen i mårra kveld.”

“Okei.”

“Vil du gå på badet først? Du kan det.”

“Gjerne.” Han smiler. “T-takk ass.” 

Isak smetter inn på badet med Simpson t-skjorta i hånda. Han kler av seg og setter på t-skjorta, pusser tenna kjapt og pisser. Even står i døråpningen til rommet sitt idet Isak kommer ut. Han har skiftet han også, har kun på seg en utvaska Romeo & Juliet trøye og en trang bokser. 

Fy fader så fin han er! 

Tanken på at Even kanskje har stått i døråpningen og ventet på ham, sender elektriske støt ned i magen og skrittet. Rødmen sprer seg og han drar litt i den korte t-skjorta, redd pikken skal bedra ham og gi ham en boner.

Even smiler til ham. 

“Kul t-skjorte da.” 

“T-takk. D-din og.” 

Isak kikker sjenert ned i gulvet, ser at neglen på stortåa er litt lang og tenker han må klippe den snart. Blir brått usikker på om han har med seg negleklipper eller om han må kjøpe en. Hvor får man egentlig tak i det? 

Even tar et par skritt fremover og lukker avstanden mellom dem. Isaks blikk er låst til gulvet. Han ser tærne til Even nærme seg, til slutt er de kun centimetre fra å treffe hans. Even kremter høyt, fanger oppmerksomheten hans og Isak møter blikket hans. To isblå øyne borer seg inn i ham, skaper et salig kaos på innsiden av brystet. Hjertet hamrer taktfast under t-skjorta. 

Hva skjer nå? 

Even legger hånda i nakken til Isak, skrår hodet litt og lar de røde, fyldige leppene forsiktig gli over hans, suger varsomt på underleppa hans. 

“God natt da, Isak.”

Isak sender et høylytt gisp ut i den lille, kritthvite gangen. Øynene vider seg ut og han prøver å si noe, men får ikke frem et eneste ord, bare står som forsteinet og stirrer på Even med åpen munn. Even flakker med blikket og smilet forsvinner brått. 

“U-unnskyld, jeg… jeg… mente…” 

Isak bøyer seg frem og presser leppene mot Evens, sluker resten av den dumme setningen han startet på. Det er jo ingenting å unnskylde, for han vil jo gjerne bli kysset av ham, han ble bare litt overrumplet og satt ut. 

“G-g-god n-natt.” Isak kjenner rødmen komme og et lite sjenert smil former seg i ansiktet hans. “T-t-takk for i kveld og for at du v-ville henge. Det var k-kjempekos."

Smilet er tilbake hos Even. Han løfter hånda og grer fingrene inn i håret til Isak, stopper litt og lar tommelen forsiktig massere panna hans. 

“Takk sjæl. Det var veldig, veldig fint. Sees i morra da.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker gjentatte ganger, klarer ikke la være å smile. “S-s-sees i morra.”

Knærne er i ferd med å svikte og Isak må komme seg inn på rommet før det går galt. Han snur seg brått og går med raske skritt mot døra, kræsjer med dørkarmen. Even ler av ham, men han bryr seg ikke, bare lukker døra forsiktig og synker smilende ned på gulvet. 

Øynene lukkes og Isak drar tommelen over underleppa. Smaken av Even sitter fortsatt på leppene og han trenger bare å sitte helt stille så kan han kjenne Evens lepper kysse ham på nytt. 

Herregud! Even kysset ham og han kysset Even tilbake. 

Hjertet banker så hardt at han er sikker på at det ser ut som hele familien Simpson danser. 

I natt vil han sovne som verdens lykkeligste gutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble kvelden til Isak ganske så bra likevel, kanskje bedre enn den hadde blitt på fest? Hva synes dere? 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det varmer sånn kjempemasse <3  
Hvis dette kapitlet fikk deg til å føle noe, send meg gjerne noen ord eller bare et hjerte.


	4. Klokka to på natta

_ Hendene til Even er som limt til hoftene hans. Han ser skrått opp på ham med mørke, kåte øyne og åpen munn, ber om tillatelse til å fortsette. Isak er ute av stand til å si noe, bare nikker febrilsk og dytter hoftepartiet mot Evens ansikt, håper han forstår tegninga.  _

_ De fyldige, blodrøde leppene til Even presses mot den myke huden på magen, følger stien med hår fra navlen og ned til skrittet.  _

_ Han legger hånda rundt roten av lengden hans og tungespissen leker med tuppen. Det drypper ut hvitt kliss, tunga fanger det opp og smører det utover lengden før han tar ham i munn.  _

_ Even svelger hele ham. _

_ Isak bøyer hodet bakover, puster tungt og ukontrollert, presser leppene sammen for å hindre stønnene å slippe ut. Men det er helt uten effekt, munnen åpner seg og høylytte sukk og stønn velter ut av ham.  _

_ Åh!Åh! Aaaah! Ahhhh! Aaaaaaahhh! _

Isak våkner brått, av et stønn som fyller rommet, åpner forvirret øynene og ser seg rundt i mørket. 

Er det noen der?

Han vipper hodet bakover og strekker ut armen, fomler litt, men finner til slutt lysbryteren og skrur på det lille lyset over senga. 

Lyset er skarpt, han blinker gjentatte ganger med øynene, men ser ingen. Varmen brer seg i kroppen når han merker hvor høyrehånda befinner seg og skjønner hvem som stønnet. Hånda har et godt grep rundt pikken, han drar den forsiktig ut av bokseren og opp av dyna. Den er dekket av sæd. 

Isak blir liggende helt stille med hånda oppå dyna og øynene festet til taket, ventende på at pikken skal bli helt slapp igjen og han kan liste seg inn på badet og vaske seg. 

Tankene tar Isak med til Even og den våte drømmen. Rødmen har forlengst eksplodert i ansiktet, det kjennes i hvert fall ut sånn, og han blir flau og må le litt for seg selv av å tenke på det som nettopp skjedde.

Etter en kjapp tur på badet og et raskt bytte av bokser, legger han seg igjen, slukker lyset og snur seg på siden for å sove. Men det viser seg å bli håpløst. 

Kroppen er invadert av ti tusen imaginære bier som flyr rundt i ekstase og det blir umulig å ligge i ro. Isak ruller fra den ene siden til den andre, prøver iherdig å finne en god stilling å sove i, men ingenting hjelper. 

Minuttene går, han teller fem, ti, femten og førti uten at hodet og kroppen er villig til å samarbeide. Even har festet seg på netthinna med superlim og har tydeligvis ikke tenkt å la ham sove. 

Etter en time orker han ikke mer, setter seg opp i sengen og gløtter bort på klokka. Den er snart to og han må bare snart sove. Han kommer på Kamille teen Sana gav ham før han dro, hun påsto den ville hjelpe ham å roe kroppen når ting ble litt for mye for ham. Kanskje Sana har rett, eller hvem er det han lurer, Sana har nesten alltid rett. Og selv om han egentlig ikke liker te, kan han jo prøve.

Han reiser seg, lister seg ut i gangen for ikke å vekke Even. I sprekken mellom gulvet og døra ut til kjøkkenet ser han lys. Panna rynker seg og han lurer på om de glemte å slukke lyset da de gikk å la seg. Han åpner døra og lyset flommer mot ham. 

“Hei.”

Han skvetter skikkelig, høyrebeinet rister og i et lite øyeblikk føler Isak seg vektløs. Han tar seg til brystet og gisper høyt, kjenner hjertet banke ukontrollert.

“H-h-h-ei.” 

“Sorry, ikke meningen å skremme deg.” Even ser unnskyldende på ham. 

“D-det går bra.” Isak lukker øynene og drar hånda gjennom håret. “J-jeg bare forventet ikke å møte noen her.” 

“Vekket jeg deg?”

“Nei.” Isak går mot benken og åpner skapet der han har tørrvarene sine, finner frem pakken med te. “F-fikk ikke sove. Tenkte kanskje litt te ville hjelpe. H-hva gjør du oppe?” 

“Fikk ikke sove jeg heller.” Even trekker på skuldrene og sukker. 

“Lyst på te?” Isak gir ham et lite smil. 

“Hvorfor ikke?”

Isak setter på vannkokeren og finner frem to kopper til dem. Han går bort til kjøkkenbordet og setter seg, fikler med teposen mens han gløtter bort på Even. 

“H-hvorfor får du ikke sove?” 

“Eh… “ Even nøler. “Litt for mange tanker oppe i hodet. “Du da?”

“Samme her.”

“Og så… uhm… ja... det er litt uvant å sove alene da, etter at det ble slutt med dama....”

“Åja.”

Isak tenker han gjerne skulle ha blitt vant til å sove med Even. Selv har han bare sovet sammen med Jonas, men det har bare vært de gangene Jonas var for full til å dra hjem og krasjet hos ham i kollektivet.

“Hva tenker du på da?”

“Eh…” Isak har så lyst å si ham, men han tør ikke, så han bare dikter opp noe. “L-litt forskjellig. F-forelesninger og alt som er h-hjemme. Mamma som er syk…"

Isak stopper brått opp, biter seg i leppa når han skjønner hva han har sagt. Han skammer seg ikke over moren sin, det er ikke det, men ikke alle reagerer positivt når de får vite at moren er mentalt syk.

"Hvordan da?"

"H-h-hun er schizofren."

Plutselig knepper det i vannkokeren. Isak reiser seg brått og henter den, fyller begge koppene med varmt vann. 

Even snur seg etter ham. "Oi.... Det må være vanskelig."

"Mm. D-det er det i de periodene hun er s-sykest. Ellers er hun jo bare m-m-mamma liksom."

Isak kikker nervøst bort på Even, lurer litt på hva han egentlig tenker. Blikket hans er festet ned i bordplata og han drar litt i ermet på t-skjorta si.

"M-men alle har jo sitt. N-n-noen bare litt mer enn andre, ikke sant?"

Even løfter blikket og ser på Isak. Kremter litt og biter litt på neglen på tommelen. Han ser nervøs ut, uten at Isak skjønner hvorfor.

"Mm. Sant det. Har du et godt forhold til moren din?"

"Ja." Isak smiler når han setter seg ned igjen.

"Det er bra... noen har jo sterke fordommer mot psykisk syke folk…"

"D-de er dumme i så fall. J-jeg digger mamma uansett." 

Isak smiler og tar en stor slurk av teen, ser Evens ansikt mykne opp og sende ham smil i retur. Han drikker litt av teen han også, og etter en stund begynner praten bare å gå, og de blir sittende. 

Teen er drukket opp og Isak føler seg merkelig nok litt roligere. Om det er teen eller Evens fortjeneste er han usikker på. Et bitte lite gjesp forteller ham at det kanskje er på tide å prøve å sove igjen.

Han setter tekoppen i vasken og snur seg, lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og ser på Even. 

"T-t-tror jeg skal prøve å sove igjen." 

Even reiser seg og går et par skritt mot Isak, kikker nervøst på ham. Isak følger ham med blikket og ser han står litt urolig, gynger litt fra side til side og drar litt i linninga på t-skjorta.

"Kan jeg… eh… kanskje vi kan sove sammen?"

"Sammen?" Øynene vider seg ut og varmen eksploderer i fjeset, farger kinnene dypt rød. Det føles i hvert fall sånn.

"Kanskje vi får sove da? Jeg sover ihvertfall bedre når jeg sover sammen med noen." 

Even ser forventningsfullt på Isak. Smilet forsvinner fort og øynene begynner å flakke når han ikke sier noe, men bare drar nervøst i linninga på t-skjorta og biter seg i leppa.

"Eh… ja… jeg trodde kanskje… nei, det var dumt å foreslå det. Sorry, bare glem det."

"N-n-nei, n-nei, d-det er ikke dumt. Jeg bare…" Isak ser ned i gulvet, trekker pusten godt inn og svelger tungt. "...h-har ikke sovet s-sammen med noen før."

Isak føler seg utrolig teit og angrer i samme sekund på at han sa noe. Han tør ikke møte Even blikk, redd for reaksjonen hans og blir bare stående å kikke på tærne sine. 

Betroelsen gjør tydeligvis noe med Even. Han tar et par skritt fremover og lukker avstanden mellom dem, stiller seg rett fremfor Isak og tar tak i hånda hans. 

"Det går fint da." 

"O-okei…" 

"Vi må ikke altså, du kan bare si nei."

"N-nei! Eller...j-j-jo. J-jeg vil det, sånn k-kjempemasse."

Ordene stokker seg. Isak smiler forlegent til Even, kjenner en varme spre seg fra magen og ut i kroppen. Til fingrene, ned i tærne og opp til toppen av hodet. 

"Ja?" Even lyser opp.

"Mm." Isak nikker frenetisk på hode og klemmer hånda hans. 

Den blå, stripete dyna ligger i en tull i fotenden av senga, og Even drar den med seg når han legger seg ned og Isak følger nervøst etter. 

Evens kne treffer innsiden av Isaks lår idet han vrir på seg og Isaks hånd treffer Evens ansiktet når han prøver å finne plass til seg selv. Isaks stemme dirrer av anspenthet.

“S-sorry.”

"Det går bra."

Even begynner å le, vrir litt på seg igjen og dunker albuen i veggen i et forsøk på å gi Isak litt mer rom. Den varme latter hans eksplodere og smitter over på Isak. Han ler nervøst inn mot brystkassa hans. 

"Hva om du ligger på armen min?"

"J-ja?"

Even lirker armen under hodet til Isak og Isak blir liggende på siden med kroppen tett inntil Evens, når Even drar dyna over dem begge. Ansiktet til Isak borer seg inn mot halsen hans. Han lukker øynene og ligger helt stille, prøver iherdig å holde pusten jevn og ikke implodere 

Han lykkes bare sånn delvis. 

“G-går det bra?” Isak hvisker mot den varme huden.

“Det går fint. Bare litt trangt.” Evens myke latter treffer Isak midt i hjertet. “Men det kjennes allerede bedre ut enn å sove alene.” 

“Ååh.” Isak smiler inn mot Evens hals. “S-s-så fint.”

“Går det greit for deg å ligge sånn?” Even hvisker ordene inn i krøllene hans og klemmer han forsiktig på skuldra.

“D-d-det går bra.” 

Even har rett, det er litt trangt, men Isak ville ikke ligget noe annet sted akkurat nå om han hadde fått tilbud om det. Ja, om det ikke hadde vært en større seng til Even og ham da vel og merke. 

Isak snuser forsiktig inn lukta av Even, kjenner den kiler i nesa og gjør ham nesten svimmel.  Fy fader, så godt han lukter. Litt svak parfyme og masse av hva som bare må være  _ ham _ .  Det er bra han ligger ellers er det fare for at knærne hadde svikta. 

Hånda til Isak hviler på sin egen rompeballe og han vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av den. Han vet jo hvor han  _ vil _ plassere den, men så mye mot har han ikke, så den blir bare liggende. 

Det er som Even har lest tankene hans, for plutselig griper han tak i hånda Isaks hånd og legger den på magen sin, akkurat i dele mellom linninga på bokseren og t-skjorta. Isak puster skarpt inn, overrasket over bevegelsen, men flytter ikke hånda. 

Han trekker pusten godt inn og puster sakte ut igjen, smyger fingrene inn under t-skjorta og stryker på den varme huden. Små og store sirkelbevegelser og Even mimikerer ham.

“God natt, Isak.”

“G-g-god natt, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så endte de opp med å sove sammen. Noen ganger er det jo greit at det ikke er så sykt mye frem og tilbake, bare rett på sak, ikke sant?
> 
> Bewa har igjen hjulpet meg og vært ute med tryllestaven sin. Hipp hurra. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir superglad for hver eneste kommentar. 💖  
Hvis kapitlet fikk dere til å føle noe, så legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et bare et hjerte. Alle tilbakemeldinger gir meg masse inspirasjon til å skrive mer. 💖💖💖


	5. Rosa skyer på toppen av Fløyen

Lyden av en ambulanse siver inn i øret. Isak åpner forsiktig øynene, strekker på seg og merker umiddelbart at Even ikke er der. 

Har Even angra seg og gått? 

Isak sukker og snur seg sakte, kjenner han må pisse. Det rykker til kroppen idet han ser Even sitte på gulvet i bare t-skjorte og bokser, lent inn mot pulten hans med noe i fanget. Beina ser ut som de er en mil lange og Isak elsker hver centimeter av dem. 

“Hei.” Stemmen er grøtete og lavmælt. 

“God morgen.” Even smiler usikkert til ham. 

“H-hvorfor sitter du der?” Isak svinger beina ned på gulvet og drar hånda gjennom håret. 

“Eh…” Even biter seg lett i leppa. “Jeg fikk ikke sove og det var litt trangt i senga, så jeg sto opp. Men jeg ville ikke gå, så jeg fant frem tegneblokka.”

“H-hva tegner du?” Tanken på at Even ikke ville gå, gjør at han føler seg merkelig rolig, avslappet, og det er deilig.

“Deg.”

“Meg?” 

“Mhm. Du var så fin når du sov.” 

“Ååh.” Isak rødmer og ser ned i gulvet.

“Håper det er greit?”

“Jada. K-kan jeg få se?”

Isak løfter blikket og kikker på Even. Even snur blokka sakte og ser forlegent på ham, viser ham en blyanttegning av Isak som ligger i senga og sover. 

“Herregud, så flink du er til å tegne.” 

Even ser ned. “Neiass… er ikke _ så _ flink da.”

“J-jo. Du er d-dritflink.

“Takk.”

Even kinn rødner, ligner to modne plommer. Synet tar nesten pusten fra Isak, han blir helt ør i hodet og om mulig enda litt mer forelska. 

Etter en lynrask tur på do, er Isak tilbake, gjesper og kryper under dyna igjen når han ser klokka bare er ni. Han ser på Even fra sengen. 

“B-b-b-menneske, gidder ikke stå opp enda.” 

“Men skal du sove nå?” 

Et sug farer gjennom magen idet Even blunker til ham og Isak kjenner små, deilige kriblinger helt fra toppen av hodet og ned til tærne. 

“T-trenger ikke det.”

Even legger fra seg tegnesakene og kryper oppi senga, legger seg helt inntil ham. Ansiktet hans er så nært at Isak kun trenger å strekke litt på halsen, så vil leppene treffe hverandre. 

Hjertet banker raskt og ukontrollert, akkurat som i går og Isak lurer et øyeblikk på om det noen gang kommer til å slå normalt igjen. Før tanken slipper taket, presser Even leppene sine mot hans og slår ytterligere krøll på hjerteslagene hans. 

De starter lett og prøvende, smaker forsiktig på hverandre, gjør seg på en måte kjent med lepper og smaker, før kysset djupner og tungene møtes til en rolig dans. 

Det prikker i leppene, akkurat som når de får bruspulver på seg, og Isak kan ikke huske å ha kjent noe så intenst og deilig før. Den deilige følelsen sprer seg, følger nervebanene fra leppene og ut i kroppen, til fingertuppene og helt ned til tærne. 

De kysser i lange drag, stopper bare for å gjenvinne pust og sjekke at den andre er klar for mer. 

Plutselig romler Evens mage, knurrer høylytt som en sulten løve. Lyden får Isak til å smile så bredt at leppene glir fra hverandre. 

“S-sulten?”

“Eh… ja.”

“K-kanskje vi skal stå opp og spise litt?”

“Men jeg vil bare ligge her.” 

“J-jeg også, men jeg er litt sulten jeg også når jeg k-kjenner etter.” 

Even går motvillig med på å stå opp og det bruser intenst i brystet til Isak av Even heller vil ligge i senga og kline enn å stå opp. 

Aldri har han kjent det sånn her før, følt en sånn intens lykke over noe. Han får så lyst å si noe, fortelle Even akkurat hva han føler og hvor sinnsykt glad han er akkurat nå, men motet strekker dessverre ikke til og ordene blir sittende fast i halsen. 

Det er stille på kjøkkenet og oppvaskkummen er tom. Miriam og Lisa har tydelig ikke spist frokost ennå. Isak hører stemmer og noen lyder fra jentenes del av studentboligen og han tror de holder på på badet. 

Isak finner frem den eneste frokosten han har, knekkebrød og tuben med skinkeost. Han setter seg overfor Even og bollen hans med cheerios og melk. 

I kollektivet hadde de en moccamaster, den savner Isak nå. Kroppen og hodet skriker etter en kopp svart kaffe og han slipper ut et tungt sukk. Når Even spør han hva han tenker på, svarer han enkelt og greit _ kaffe _. 

Even lener seg fremover, dytter fingrene mot Isaks og kikker på ham gjennom luggen, tyngdekraften har overmannet den i løpet av natten og nå ligger håret klistret til panna. 

“Kanskje vi kan ta en kaffe ute etterpå?”

“Ja?” Isak smiler og stryker ham litt forsiktig med tommelen samtidig som han tar en stor bit av knekkebrødet. 

“Har du lyst å bli med meg opp til Fløyen? Alle sier jo det skal være så fint der oppe.” Even spriker med fingrene og lar de flettes med Isak sine. 

“G-gjerne.”

“Fett.”

De blir sittende med sammenflettede hender mens de spiser frokost og prater sammen. Isak kjenner Evens intense blikk som varme solstråler på en sommerdag og de gjør ham både spent og glad på en gang.

Han vil så gjerne vite _ alt _ om Even. Om han er A eller B menneske. Om han er god til lage mat. Hva favorittmaten hans er. Om han liker ananas på pizza eller grøsser ved tanken sånn som ham. Hvilken tv-serie han liker godt utenom Seinfeld. Har han sett alle episodene av Narcos akkurat som ham? Om han er glad i å spille FIFA. Om han liker å holde hender og kysse ute blant folk eller er litt reservert som han selv.

Men hva om ordene ikke strekker til, sånn som de vanligvis ikke gjør, og han ikke klarer å spørre han om noen ting? Og hva om Even synes han blir kjedelig fordi han ikke vet hva han skal si og ofte kommer med korte svar? 

Tenk om Even går lei av ham for fordi han hele tiden må holde samtalen i gang.

Tanken vokser seg stor på ingen tid og fyller hele hodet. Hånda til Isak glir ut av Evens tak. Han trekker den til seg og ser ut av vinduet, biter hardt i leppa og sukker tungt. Hvorfor må han være sånn her? Så nervøs og sosialt håpløs. Kunne ikke han vært sånn som de fleste andre? 

Even dulter lett borti ham med foten, fanger trolig opp usikkerheten hans.

“Hva er det?” 

“Ikke noe.” Isak gir ham et lite smil. “Jeg… eh… bare er så k-kaffetørst.”

“Åh ja. Jeg…” Even gir ham et usikkert smil i retur. “...eh.. du angrer vel ikke? Har ombestemt deg?”

“Ombestemt meg? Nei, nei!”

Isak rister på hodet gjentatte ganger. Selv om nervene er i helspenn, er det helt uaktuelt å ikke bli med Even opp på Fløyen. Til det er forelskelsen altfor dominerende. 

“Jeg er b-b-bare litt nervøs.”

“Ååh.” Even ser på ham med store øyne, gir ham et mykt smil. “Det er jeg og.” 

“Er du?” 

Isak ser overrasket bort på ham, har ikke oppfattet at Even er nervøs i det hele tatt. Kanskje han har vært for inne i sitt eget hode til å se det? 

“Mhm. Veldig. Du er så… fin… og jeg er så redd for å fucke opp.” 

“Åhh. D-du trenger ikke b-bekymre deg.”

“Nei?”

“Nei. D-d-du er veldig fin du også. T-ting er v-veldig fint så langt.”

Isak dytter hånda si bort til Even igjen og fingrene flettes sammen. Varmen sprer seg ut fra fingrene, opp i armen og rundt i hele kroppen. Det er nesten litt rart, men Isak føler seg så hjemme i hånda hans og håper han aldri trenger å slippe den. 

Plutselig åpner døra seg og Lisa kommer inn på kjøkkenet. Blikket hennes fester seg på hendene deres, men hun kommenterer det ikke, bare hilser blidt, tar med seg to yoghurt og litt kornblanding, og går inn på rommet sitt igjen. 

Maten er spist opp og Isak og Even bestemmer seg for å dra så fort de har fått dusjet og kledd på seg noe mer anstendig en t-skjorta de sov i og joggebukse. 

Even dusjer først og Isak sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og chatter med Jonas og resten gutta, forteller dem om Even og første uke på ny skole. 

_ Fy faen, Carl-Fredrik er bare sykt kjekk. Sikkert rik også. Mhm. Forhåpentligvis loaded med penger. Jaaa. Knis. Men hun der venninna hans, hun var lame ass. Så du sminken hennes? Ja! Oh my god. Tryna i sminkepungen. Haha ja. Og fake Michael Kors veske. Herregud, så tragisk. Skikkelig wanna-be posh. Knis. _

Miriam og Lisa kommer inn i rommet, skravler og fniser. Isak ser opp fra skjermen og møter blikkene deres. 

"Hei."

"Hei Isak!" Miriam smiler bredt til ham. 

“Var du ute i går eller?” Lisa kikker spørrende på ham. Isak bare rister på hodet. 

“Hva med Even da?” følger Miriam opp. 

Isak rister på hodet på nytt. Jentene ser på hverandre, hever øyenbrynene lekent og fniser som to tenåringer. Lisa dulter borti Miriam og Miriam setter øynene i ham. 

"Er du homo eller?” 

“Har du og Even en greie?"

Lisa setter seg på stolen overfor ham, ser intenst på ham og ler den skingrende latteren sin. Miriam setter seg ved siden av henne og ser forventningsfullt på ham. 

Isak ser dem, lurer på hva som skjer. Er dette et forhør eller hva er greia deres? Han rekker ikke svare før de er over ham igjen. 

"Ja? Dere hooker?" Miriam er ivrig, snakker fort. Lisa ser sensasjonslysten på ham. 

"Kom igjen da, ikke vær så treig. Jeg så dere i sta! Holdt hender ved frokostbordet. Så nusselig altså." 

Isak kjenner irritasjonen boble inne i ham. Han har i grunn ikke lyst å si noe, ikke når de holder på som de gjør, men tanken på klininga med Even gjør kinnene varme, sikkert dypt røde, og han er helt sikker på at han har avslørt seg selv.

"J-ja…" 

"Kult! Det er bare sykt søtt når to gutter holder på." Lisa lyser opp.

"Enig!" Miriam nikker ivrig. "Jeg bare elsker homser. De er så sykt morsomme." 

Hva er det for duste ting å si? Isak må kjempe med seg selv for ikke å himle med øya. Jentene ser ikke ut til å fange opp oppgittheten hans, de bare fortsetter å prate.

"Lyst å bli med på shopping? Du kan hjelpe oss å finne et antrekk til vi skal ut på byen i kveld?" Lisa ser forventningsfullt på Isak. 

"Ja! Please! Homser er jo så flinke med klær," følger Miriam opp. "Det blir kafebesøk etterpå."

Det var dråpen, nå orker han ikke mer. Han griper tak i telefonen og reiser seg. Stolen skraper mot parketten når den dyttes bakover. 

"N-nei!"

"Men Isak...?" 

.

Sola skinner fra blå himmel, en sjelden affære i Bergen virker det som og Isak er glad siden Even og han skal opp på Fløyen. Buss nr. 10 stopper i samme gate som de bor og tar dem gjennom byen og til Fisketorget, like ved både Bryggen og starten på Fløibanen. 

Det er kø opp til Fløyen og de kommer ikke med den første banen, men ettersom de går hvert kvarter så det er ikke noe stress. Even holder samtalen i gang og de utveksler forelska blikk og smil mens de venter. 

Inne på banen blir det trangt om plassen når et helt brudefølge skal opp på Fløien samtidig med dem, og de blir stående tett inntil hverandre. Isak kjenner sommerfuglene flakse nervøst rundt i magen av blikkene Even gir ham. 

Det er et mylder av mennesker oppe på fjellet. Isak går ved siden av Even, følger den lille stien av folk mot utkikksplatået. Even dulter borti ham med albuen, smiler og fanger oppmerksomheten hans. 

“Kaffe først?” 

“JA!!” 

Kaféen er full av folk, og når det endelig blir deres tur, bestiller Even to kaffe og en svær kanelsnurr de kan dele. De går mot utsiktsplatået og setter seg i steintrappa, blir sittende tett inntil hverandre. 

Isak gløtter bort på Even, nipper til kaffen og mumler et “tusen takk, det var digg”. Even bare smiler, bryter kanelsnurren i to og gir ham den ene delen. 

De blir sittende og slurpe i seg den varme kaffen og spise kanelsnurren mens de beundre den fantastiske utsikten. De bitte små bygningene, fjorden og de flotte fjellene som omkranser byen. 

Even har flettet fingrene deres sammen og Isak føler seg nok en gang veldig _ hjemme _. Han kikker bort på ham når Even forsiktig klemmer hånda hans. Evens litt usikre smil går rett til hjerte hans.

“Kan jeg få kysse deg?”

“Kysse?” Isak ser forlegent ned i steinplata beina hviler på. 

“Mhm. Jeg har så lyst å kysse deg, men jeg vet ikke om det er greit her liksom…?”

Isak kikker opp, ser rett inn i de knallblå øynene til Even. Han har aldri kysset noen så åpenlyst før og det føles litt skummelt, for han vet jo ikke hvordan folk vil reagere på at to gutter kysser, men han klarer ikke si nei.

“D-du kan det.” 

Even lener seg mot Isak, legger hånda forsiktig i nakken hans. Isak mimikerer ham og lukker øynene idet Evens lepper treffer hans. Han smaker av kanel og kaffe. Ti tusen raketter med glitterstøv går av inne i ham og sender ham til værs, opp til de store rosa skyene. 

Det myldrer av folk rundt dem. Turister, mosjonister og barnefamilier på lørdagstur. Men alle har fadet ut av Isaks synsfelt og lydbilde. Alt han ser og hører Even og de lave sukkene kyssene gir. 

Kanelsnurren er for lengst oppspist og kaffen er blitt lunka. Even reiser seg og griper tak i Isaks hånd, drar ham med seg til kanten av platået. De lener seg mot rekkverket og Even lurer på om de kan se hvor de bor. I fellesskap finner de brua over Damsgårdsundet og der de tror studentboligene ligger. 

De tar bilder av utsikten og Isak spør med skjelvende stemme om han kan ta et bilde av ham. Det blir selfies sammen, noen ordentlige og mange der de bare tuller, men alle er like fine. 

Det piper i telefonen til Isak. Han kikker raskt på den, ser en rekke meldinger fra moren. Hun er bekymret, sender korte bibelvers og spør hvordan det går. Isak svarer henne, sender flere meldinger med bilder av utsikten, forteller at han har forelsket seg og at det går ganske så bra. 

“S-sorry, det var bare mamma. Jeg måtte svare for hun b-bekymrer seg så lett, i hvert fall nå som hun er i en litt dårlig p-periode og jeg har f-f-flytta.” 

Even blir brått stille, ser ned i bakken og biter seg i leppa. Isak legger hånda på armen hans og klemmer det forsiktig, men får ikke noen reaksjon fra han. Even bare stirrer på skoa sine og Isak skjønner ingenting.

“Er det noe g-g-galt?”

“Neida...“ Even rister på hodet, men Isak er ikke overbevist. “Det er bare det at… eh… du vet det du fortalte meg. At moren din er syk…” Even kikker nervøst opp på ham. 

“Ja?” 

Det prikker litt sånn ubehagelig i ansiktet og Isak får brått en urolig følelse inne i seg. Han kjenner hånda bli klam og drar den til seg. En horde av tanker, noen helt irrasjonelle så klart, raser gjennom hodet. Hva er det Even skal fortelle ham nå?

"Jeg… jeg… er også syk."

"Okei?" 

Det oppstår en stillhet. Han venter på at Even skal si noe mer, men han kikker bare taust på ham og Isak skjønner han må si noe. Han gir ham et smil og legger hånda på låret hans, stryker litt lett. Selv om han sikkert ser sykt nervøs ut nå, håper han det blir lettere for Even å si noe. 

"H-hvordan da?" 

Evens lepper beveger seg lydløst og adamseplet hans går opp og ned gjentatte ganger før han klarer å si noe. 

"Eh… bipolar..."

"Okei.”

Trykket i brystet letter og Isak slipper ut et lettens sukk. Var det alt Even skulle komme med? 

“J-jeg måtte bare fortelle det.”

“T-tak for at du deler.” 

Ordene forsvinner i et mylder av tanker og følelser. Han lener seg mot Even og kysser ham på munnen i et forsøk på å berolige ham, vise at det ikke betyr noe. 

“Du synes ikke det gjør noe at jeg er det?” Even biter seg i leppa og ser fortsatt nervøs ut. 

"N-nei. O-overhodet ikke. Og forresten, d-du er jo ikke bipolar. Du _ har _bipolar lidelse, m-men d-d-du er…” Isak lukker øynene og merker rødmen komme fortere enn ordene. “Kjekk.”

“Kjekk?” Ansiktet til Even sprekker opp i et smil. 

“V-v-veldig. Og fin. Og kul å henge med...” 

Even griper tak i Isaks kinn og overøser ham med kyss. På munnen, kinnene, nesa, haka, halsen. Det prikker i huden, ilinger farer gjennom kroppen som en sprettball. Følelsene er overveldende, nesten _ for _ mye, og han vrir seg unna Even i håp om å ikke bli sprengt i fillebiter av små seriekoblede dopamin bomber. 

.

De bestemmer seg å gå hjem når de kommer ned fra Fløyen. De vil se litt av byen og kanskje få seg en liten matbit. Even dulter så vidt borti armen hans, fanger Isaks oppmerksomhet og ser ned på hånda hans. Isaks hjerte begynner å gallopere når han skjønner hva Even vil. 

Ordene sitter fast i halsen, han gir ham et nervøst smil og nikker forsiktig. Heldigvis forstår Even ham og griper tak i hånda hans. 

Endelig _ hjemme _ igjen, tenker Isak og smiler for seg selv.

De går hånd i hånd over Torgallmenningen, forbi Musikkpaviljongen og bortover Christies Gate, kikker etter et sted å spise, og stopper ikke før de finner Kafe Spesial. Stedet ser passe laidback ut og ikke for dyrt.

Even finner raskt et bord til dem, det blir vindusplass og like etter de setter seg kommer ei hyggelig dame med menyer til dem.

Sommerfuglene flyr fortsatt rundt i magen, får snart permanent oppholdstillatelse og Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal feste blikket. Han stirrer taust på menyen, ser både fisk, pasta og pizza, og er usikker på hva han skal velge. 

Etter en stunds stillhet, dulter Even borti menyen hans.

"Skal vi dele en stor pizza?"

"K-kan vi godt. Hvilken da?"

"Hva med hawaiian?" Even sender Isak et smil. 

“S-spiser du ananas på p-p-pizza?”

“Seff.” 

“W-what?” Isaks øyne vider seg ut. 

“Er det galt?” 

Even hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på ham. Isak grøsser av tanken på ananas på pizza, rister på hodet mens han skjærer en grimase.

“D-det er faktisk helt k-krise.” 

“Du er rar.”

“Det er a-ananas på p-pizza som er rart.”

Evens varme latter kjennes helt ned til tærne og Isak blir sittende å stirre på ham med halvåpen munn.

"Hva er det?"

"Jeg b-bare…liker å se d-deg le."

“Og… og.. jeg liker at du er så chill med meg."

Ingen har kalt Isak chill før og han må nesten le, for innvendig er alt bare kaos og han er så lite chill som det går an å få blitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først våkner de opp sammen, så klining og lørdagsdate på Fløyen med litt deling av personlige ting og ikke minst kyssing i friluft - hva synes dere? Og hva tenker dere egentlig om Miriam og Lisa? 
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang brukt tryllestaven på kapitlet og jeg er alltid glad for det hun gjør 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg blir like glad hver gang de kommer.  
Fikk dette kapitlet deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar. 💖


	6. Veggpryd

Oppe på Fløyen fikk Isak melding fra Ola som ba ham hjem på vorspiel og tur ut på byen. Isak takket ja siden Even skulle på noen filmgreier med klassen sin. 

Hendene til Isak er klamme, den ene hånda knuger på Kiwi posen med øl og den andre har han stappet ned i lomma. Han går taust ved siden av Even i retning bussholdeplassen, kikker for det meste ned i asfalten, ser kun opp i ny og ned for å ikke krasje med noe. 

Even dulter borti ham.

“Er alt bra?” 

“Eh…” Isak kikker opp. “Ja.”

“Du er bare så veldig stille.” 

Blikket til Even rommer både omsorg og bekymring. Isak har så lyst til å si ham sannheten, men han tør ikke, redd han skal skremme bort Even hvis han forteller om alle tankene og engstelsene oppe i hodet. Han presser frem et smil og håper Even ikke gjennomskuer ham. 

“B-b-bare litt sliten.”

“Okei?”

“Mm. En ø-øl nå, så er jeg f-f-fin i farta.”

Isak hever posen litt opp, lar det klirre litt i flaskene. Smilet kjennes litt stramt, men han presser munnvikene oppover, håper det ser overbevisende ut.

Even legger armen sin rundt Isaks skulder og de blir gående tett inntil hverandre bortover gangfeltet

“Jeg gleder meg til å treffe folka fra klassen og se film. Men på den andre siden skulle ønske vi bare kunne ligge i senga di og kysse i steden.”

“S-samme her.” Smilet til Isak mykner umiddelbart av tanken på å kline med Even.

“Kanskje vi kan gjøre det i natt eller noe?”

“V-vi kan det.” 

“Fett.”

Holdeplassen er full av studenter. Sanntidsskiltet sier det er to minutter til bussen kommer. Isak setter posen på bakken og stapper hånda i bukselomma. Han klarer ikke stå i ro og vipper føttene nervøst opp og ned. 

Even stiller seg framfor ham og pirker ham smilende på nesa, lener seg fram og kysser den.

“Nervøs?”

“N-n-neida.” Isak rister på hodet og gir ham et lite smil.

“Jeg er i hvert fall spent på kvelden, har jo møtt alle sammen, men likevel… dette er jo en litt annen setting. Kanskje noen kommer til å synes det er rart at jeg ikke drikker i kveld.”

Isak skal til å spørre om hvorfor han ikke drikker, men bussen kommer. Han griper raskt tak i posen, går inn på bussen sammen med Even og de ti-tolv andre som ventet sammen med dem. Når de får satt seg svikter motet og han tør ikke spørre. 

En liten båt loffer bortover innover Damsgårdssundet. Isak følger den med øynene. Even griper tak i hånda hans, sier ikke noe noe, bare klemmer den lett og stryker på håndryggen med tommelen. 

Isak snur seg brått, lar blikket gli mellom Even og hendene deres. Han er redd Even skal kommentere at den er klam, men Even bare smiler til ham. Varmen i blikket hans trenger inn i Isak og han klarer ikke la være smile tilbake, enda så nervøs han er. 

Even gjør seg klar til å gå av på sin holdeplass, mens Isak skal sitte på til Sandviken. Når han reiser seg, lener han seg mot Isak og kysser ham raskt på munnen. 

“Ha det gøy i kveld da.”

“D-du også.”

“Vi meldes, sant?”

“J-ja. Ja!” 

Even stå på fortauet og ser på ham i det døren går igjen. Øynene hans er to halvmåner og alle smilerynkene har poppet fram. Han lager hjerte med fingrene og sende han utallige slengkyss. 

Isak stirrer på Even med et salig blikk, rekker verken returnere kyss eller hjerte før bussen begynner å rulle. 

Herregud, så treig og klønete han er! 

Isak fisker opp telefonen, vil sende ham en melding. Hånda skjelver lett og han biter seg i leppa, kjenner usikkerheten komme krypende. Han veier for og imot og blir sittende lenge med tommelen over send-knappen uten å få bestemt seg om han skal trykke.

Plutselig treffer bussen en hump i veien. Tommelen treffer ufrivillig skjermen før mobilen glir ut av hånda hans og lander på gulvet. Isak plukker opp telefonen, ser forskrekket på skjermen at meldingen er sendt. 

**Isak (18.53): ** ❤❤❤

.

Ola møter Isak på holdeplassen. På vei hjem prater han velvillig om stedet der han har vokst opp. Om parken og fotballbanen der han skulle bli den nye Zlatan, ungdomsskolen han gikk på og butikken han stjal smågodt fra da han var fjorten. 

Isak prøver så godt han kan å følge med, men det er ikke så lett når tankene er et helt annet sted. 

“K-kommer det mange på vors?”

“Nei, bare fire kompiser. Vi møter kjæresten til en av dem og jentegjengen hennes ute i kveld. Det er noen sykt fine single damer der. Hun ene har de fine titsa.” Ola dulter borti ham og ler. 

“O-okei.” 

“Men jeg har ikke sjans på henne for hun liker blonde gutter.” Ola sukker. “Du får prøve deg du.”

Isak åpner munnen, vil fortelle at han liker gutter, men telefonen til Ola ringer før han får sagt noe, og idet han er ferdig med samtalen, begynner Ola bare å snakke om noe helt annet. 

To av kompisene til Ola, Martin og Herman, har allerede kommet når Ola og Isak kommer fram. De to siste gutta, Mattis og Jakob, dukker opp like etter dem. Etter en kort hilserunde, går de inn i stua. Alle virker allrighte, men den lille engstelsen som har satt seg fast i brystet vil likevel ikke slippe taket. 

Stuebordet fylles opp av potetgull og ølflasker, og ut fra en lydplanke på andre siden av stua, blaster noe EDM musikk som en av Olas kompiser har satt på. Isak blir sittende på enden av en treseter med Ola på skrå overfor seg og en fyr som heter Mattis ved siden av seg. 

Mattis begynner entusiastisk å prate om motorsport, en ting Isak ikke aner noe om Han har jo ikke førerkort en gang og bare tanken på å sette seg bak et ratt er dritskummelt. Han blir sittende å si  _ mm _ og  _ ja _ litt sånn vilkårlig og det tar ikke veldig lang tid før Mattis snur seg og prater med kompisen ved siden av seg og Isak blir sittende uten å ha noen å prate med. 

Isak lar ølkorken gli nervøst mellom fingrene og kikker rundt seg, ser alle sitter og snakker med noen. Ingen ser ut til å bry seg om ham. Han finner frem mobilen, scroller nedover Instagram feeden, liker litt vilkårlige bilder. Hjertet synker når han ser en smilende Eskild i glittertights og en drink i hånda. Han kunne gjort mye for å ha ham her nå. 

Ola og Herman er midt i en diskusjon om noe musikkgreier og Isak prøver iherdig å komme inn i samtalen, men det er ikke så lett for de har bare øyne for hverandre. Heldigvis oppdager Ola ham etterhvert og drar ham med inn i samtalen.

“Liker  _ du _ Kygo eller?”

“K-kan jeg si nei?” Isak ler nervøst.

“Egentlig ikke.” Ola ler så han rister. “Han er jo Bergens store sønn.” 

“Kygo er oppskrytt ass! Faen, jeg digger deg allerede!” Herman setter øynene i Isak og gliser. Det bruser på innsiden av brystet. Isak smiler tilbake, skjønner han har sagt noe kult. “Hva liker du da?” 

“R-rap.”

“Fett!”

Herman hever hånda, inviterer Isak til en highfive, sier han også digger rap, spesielt sånn old school shit som Tupac, Biggie og N.W.A. De blir sittende en stund og snakke om musikk og konserter de har vært på. Isak forteller stolt om fjorårets Eminem konsert på Voldsløkka og gutta blir sykt misunnelige. 

Det hjelper alltid å bli litt brisen, da slapper Isak mer av og gjør det lettere å prate. Normalt trenger han bare tre øl, men i dag er det som om alkoholen ikke biter på ham og han skjønner ikke hva som skjer. 

Med et lite frustrert sukk reiser han seg for å hente seg en ny øl. Når han kommer tilbake, dumper han ned i treseteren og blir sittende ved siden av Mattis igjen. Mattis dulter borti ham. 

“Faen, drikker du lettøl?”

“Hæ?” 

Isak kikker forvirret på Mattis, skjønner ikke spørsmålet. Han drikker da ikke lettøl. Mattis peker på flaska hans og ler så han rister. 

“Du drikker jo lettøl."

Isak kikker på etiketten på flaska. Ordet  _ lettøl _ danser ertende foran øynene hans.  _ Faen, faen, faen. _ Han kjenner rødmen som en eksplosjon i ansiktet. 

"Er du redd for å bli full eller?”

Munnen kjennes brått  _ veldig  _ tørr og han må kjempe for å få ut ordene.

“N-n-nei. F-faen. H-har k-kjøpt feil.”

“Fy faen så lættis.” Mattis stopper ikke å le. 

“Skikkelig rookie-mistake.” 

En av Olas kompiser på andre siden av bordet, Isak har glemt navnet hans allerede, rister leende på hodet. Isak reiser seg, sier han må pisse og piler inn på do, setter seg på dolokket. Herregud, at det går an å være så dum. Ta feil og kjøpe lettøl liksom. 

Pusten krøller seg sånn ubehagelig og det svir bak øyelokkene. Han lukker øynene og teller rolig til ti i et forsøk på å ikke miste kontrollen over seg selv. 

Kygos tropiske rytmer blaster ut av høyttalerne i stua, blander seg med lett summing av stemmer og latter. Isak har ikke så lyst til å gå ut i stua igjen, redd noen skal le av ham på nytt, men han kan jo ikke bli værende på badet. 

Det er ikke som i Oslo, da han og Jonas ofte ble sittende i et badekar og røyke weed sammen når det ble litt mye for ham. Her har han ingen  _ Jonas. _

Isak leter etter mobilen, vil sende en melding til noen der hjemme, men finner den ikke. Han banner da han skjønner at telefonen ligger igjen på stuebordet. 

Eskilds stemme siver inn i ham. Han reiser seg fra dolokket, går bort til speilet og klapper seg på kinnene. 

_ Jeg er helt amazing og det går bra!  _

_ Jeg er helt amazing og det går bra!  _

_ Jeg er helt amazing og det går bra!  _

Han trekker pusten godt inn og slipper den sakte ut igjen, låser opp døra og går ut. Idet han kommer ut i gangen, møter han Ola. 

"Går det bra?"

"J-j-jada." Isak tvinger frem et smil og prøver å høres overbevisende ut, men vet ikke helt om han lykkes så godt.

“Så lettøl?” Ola dulter vennskapelig borti ham og ler lett. 

“Eh… ja.” Isak ser ned i gulvet. 

“Kjipt ass, men litt komisk og da.” Ola hever øyenbrynene lekent. 

“Mest kjipt.” Isak sukker tungt, klarer liksom ikke riste av seg følelsen av være helt amøbe.

“Jeg har gjort verre tabbe, jeg kjøpte uten alkohol en gang."

"Har du?" Isak må trekke på smilebåndet.

"Jupp. Ble ikke no' party av det ass." Ola ler. "Du kan få øl av meg. Bruttern brygger øl og jeg har fått en kasse av ham. Liker du IPA?”

“IPA er digg.”

“Kom a.” 

Inne på kjøkkenet rekker Ola ham en brun flaske uten etikett og tar frem en til seg selv, forteller om hjemmebryggeriet broren har i kjelleren der han bor og bryggeprosessen til ølen.

“Skål a, Issy!”

Kallenavnet får Isak til å skvette litt. Det er jo bare gutta hjemme som kaller ham det. Et akutt savn melder seg, men så smiler Ola til ham og han tenker at dette kanskje kan bli et alright vennskap det også. 

“Skål. Og t-takk. Du skal få igjen.”

“Null stress! Jeg sier som mamma alltid sier; det jevner seg ut i det lange løp.”

“Sant. Men t-takk for det. Det er jo litt k-kjipt å drikke lettøl liksom.” 

De ser på hverandre og når Ola begynner å le igjen, ikke sånn hånlig, men bare sånn boblende fordi det er morsom greie, klarer ikke Isak holde seg han heller. De klinker flaskene mot hverandre, tar en ny slurk av ølen og går inn i stua. 

Ola ber ham bytte musikk og Isak går bort til laptopen. Martin protesterer vilt når Isak setter på Nas og the message, sier rap er noe forbanna møl, men Herman strekker hendene jublende i været og kaller Martin en dust. 

Isak legger noen favorittsanger i kø og setter seg ved siden av Ola. Herman, Ola og han klinker flaskene sammen og skåler høylytt. 

.

Downstairs ligger i kjelleren under Fotballpuben og er et av få utesteder for de mellom atten og tjue. Hamid er fast DJ i helgene og Alan Walkers Darkside blaster ut av høyttalerne idet de kommer. 

Det er godt med folk der, noen fullere enn andre. Lyden av folk som roper og ler, musikken som blaster ut av høyttalerne trenger seg inn i hodet, gjør ham ør. Han er ikke vant til dette, i Oslo var han mest på hjemmefester. 

“Kom da.” Ola roper til ham. “La oss kjøpe en øl og finne et sted å være.”

Hendene er klamme og Isak kjenner et litt ubehagelig trykk i brystet. Han har mest lyst til å ta en tur på dass og få en liten pause, men han vil ikke miste Ola blant alle folka, så han henger seg på ham innover i lokalet. 

De kjøper seg hver sin øl og finner et høyt bord som alle samler seg rundt, både gjengen Isak var på vors med og gjengen med jenter som Isak halvveis blir introdusert til. Praten går livlig mellom dem, men Isak klarer ikke å henge med helt selv om han står mellom Ola og Martin. Han får ikke sagt så mye, blir mest stående med ølen i hånda og lytte. 

Etter to øl, unnskylder han seg og finner toalettet. Han setter seg ned på dolokket, lukker øynene et øyeblikk for å puste rolig. Han finner frem telefonen og kikker på de tre røde hjertene Even sendte ham i sta, de gir ham kriblinger i magen. 

Isak blir sittende på do en stund, sender til slutt noen meldinger til Jonas i håp om å få litt oppbacking. Det kommer raskt noen vennlige råd, heiarop og et lite spark bak i retur. 

Når Isak kommer opp igjen, står det åtte shot glass på bordet. Syv av dem er tomme. Martin huker tak i ham og skyver det siste fulle glasset mot ham. 

“Drikk nå!”

“H-hva er det for noe?” spør Isak. 

“Tyrker.” Martin gliser. "Jævlig godt."

“N-n-nei takk.” 

“Kom igjen da, ikke vær så pingle.”

Martin dytter lekent til ham. De andre gutta ser på ham, begynner å heie og sier han må drikke. 

_ Bonski! Bonski! Bonski! Bonski! _

Isak hater tyrker, men tør ikke si nei og tar motvillig imot drikken. Han teller til tre inne i seg, kniper øynene igjen og hiver i seg shoten. 

Det river i halsen og han griper tak i den nærmeste ølen han finner, tar et par slurker for å døyve den vonde smaken. 

“F-f-fy faen. Det smaker h-høgg.” 

Ola griper tak i armen hans og drar ham med seg ut på dansegulvet. Herman følger med. Isak hater det, har verken rytme eller koordinasjon, og føler seg alltid som en full blekksprut på dansegulvet.

“Kom igjen da, få se litt dans.”

“K-k-kan ikke danse.”

“Joda! Alle kan danse.” 

Et par av jentene som Ola kjenner kommer mot dem. Ola blunker til Isak og nikker mot jenta med de fine puppene, hinter tydelig om at han bør prøve seg på henne. 

Isak har mest lyst å si til Ola at han ikke tenner på jenter, men Dj’en spiller så høyt at han sikkert må rope for å blir hørt og det er han i hvert fall ikke keen på, så han bare rister på hodet og danser videre. 

Tyrkeren har satt seg på balansenerven og Isak sjangler bort fra dansegulvet, bort til baren og ber om et glass vann. Med ryggen mot baren står han og kikker på alle folka. Han kikker på telefonen, ser klokka snart er halv ett. 

Det piper plutselig i mobilen. Meldingene er fra Even.

**Even (00.28):** drar hjem nå. 

**Even (00.28):** håper du har det gøy ute 😊

**Even (00.28):** bare kom inn til meg når du kommer hjem.

Isak kikker på meldingene, kjenner et akutt sug i magen og et savn etter Even. Han ser på klokka igjen, lurer på om han kan dra allerede nå.

Det tikker inn en melding til, et rødt hjerte og Isak klarer ikke vente.

**Isak (00.30):** Ikke hå! Vil hjem jeh og. 

**Isak (00.30):** Møtes? ❤

**Isak (00.30):** pliiiiiis

**Even (00.28):** okei. Hvor?

**Isak (00.30):** Downstairs

Det står to fulle jenter og krangler med dørvakta når han kommer ut. Han ser seg omkring etter Even, men han har ikke kommet ennå, så han setter seg ned på asfalten og lener seg mot murveggen mens han venter. 

Even er andpusten når han kommer noen minutter senere.

"Halla." 

"Hei."

Isak spretter opp fra asfalten. Kroppen svaier litt fra side til side og han må ta steg til siden for å holde balansen.

Brystkassa til Even går raskt opp og ned og kinnene er røde. Håret står litt til alle kanter og de blå øynene lyser mot ham. 

Isak klarer ikke ta øynene fra Even, blir bare taust stående å stirre intenst på ham med åpen munn. 

"Hva er det?" Even sparker lett borti ham med foten.

"F-fy faen, du er bare så sykt k-kjekk ass."

Ordene ramler ut av Isaks munn. Han ser forlegent på Even, biter seg i leppa. Even griper leende tak i Isak og kranser armene rundt ham. Kysser ham lett på munnen. 

"Det er du også."

"Ikke så k-kjekk som deg ass."

"Eh, jo." 

Idet Isak skal til å protestere på nytt, sluker Even ordene med et dvelende tungekyss. 

"Skal vi dra hjem?" 

"S-s-sulten!"

"På hva da?"

"Deg."

Rødmen eksploderer i ansiktet når Isak skjønner hva han har sagt. Det prikker i fjeset og nedover halsen. Han gjemmer ansiktet i Evens halsgrop, hvisker  _ kebab _ og Even bare ler av ham. 

"Herregud, du er så søt når du er full."

"Neiass" Isak mumler ordet inn mot Evens hals. Leppene berører så vidt den myke huden.

"Jo, du er det." Evens varme latter treffer krøllene like over øret. "Kebab først, så hjem?"

Isak sier ikke noe, bare nikker inn mot halsen og presser seg enda nærmere Even. Even griper tak i hånda hans og lar fingrene flettes.

"Kom da, kjekken, så skal vi finne bab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det vors og tur ut på byen for Isak. Hvordan synes dere det gikk? 
> 
> Veldig gjenkjennelig dette her, har også vært veggpryd, den som står blant folk og lytter uten å vite hva jeg skal si. 
> 
> Bewa har vært superduper på dette kapitlet også, hevet det flere hakk! 🤩
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe, blir jeg veldig glad for en kommentar 🧡


	7. Sykt søte sammen

På nattbordet står vannglasset fra i natt. Det er fortsatt fullt. Isak hadde tenkt å drikke det før han la seg, men når Even kom inn på rommet i bare bokseren forsvant alle fornuftige tanker. 

Isak glipper med øynene og kjenner gårsdagen på kroppen. Hodet er tungt og munnen er tørr som en ørken. Nervene er litt frynsete og han føler seg litt  _ rar _ . Han må opp, trenger både vann og smertestillende. 

Even ligger tett inn mot ryggen hans, med armen rundt ham, og vil liksom ikke slippe taket. Bare grynter et eller annet uforståelig inn i Isaks hår og drar ham nærmere seg når han prøver å reise seg. 

“Jeg kommer tilbake, må b-bare p-pisse.”

“Skynd deg da,” mumler Even. 

Etter en kjapp tur på badet er han tilbake. Even ligger på ryggen og tar opp all plass i senga. Isak setter seg på kanten og kikker på ham. Pusten er jevn og han tror at Even har sovnet igjen. 

Isak blir sittende musestille og titte på ham, tørr ikke legge seg igjen, vet liksom ikke helt hvordan han skal gjøre det uten å vekke ham. 

Plutselig åpner Even øynene, han gjesper litt, rynker på nesa og kikker rart på Isak. 

“Hvorfor sitter du der?”

Spørsmålet overrumpler ham. Isak trekker på skuldrene og biter seg i leppa, ser blygt på Even før han kikker ned på sine egne lår og fikler med linninga på t-skjorta si.

“Kom og legg deg igjen da.” 

Even letter på dyna og Isak legger seg tett inntil ham. Noe annet er det ikke rom for. Han kan bli vant til det her, ligge inntil Evens myke og varme kropp. 

“L-liker du å s-sove lenge også?”

“Ikke sove nødvendigvis, men det er superdigg å ligge sammen med noen under dyna, bare kose og skravle masse. Fortell meg alt om gårsdagen da, var det gøy ute?”

"D-det var det. Jeg d-drakk øl og d-dansa litt. De spilte t-techno og sånn EDM."

Det blir stille og Isak er sikker på at Even forventer at han skal si noe mer. Kroppen stivner til og han blir liggende taus og lure på hva mer han skal si. Om han bare hadde vært litt flinkere med ordene. Han stønner halvhøyt, irritert på seg selv. Det vibrere inne i ham og han lurer bekymret på om Even også kjenner det samme som ham. 

“Du!” Even stryker ham oppover armen. “Vi trenger ikke prate hele tiden.”

“N-n-nei, m-men…D-det b-bare…” 

Ordene sitter fast i halsen. Isak sukker igjen, oppgitt, kjenner det brått svir bak øyelokkene. Han banner lavmælt og borer ansiktet inn i Evens halsgrop. Kniper igjen øynene og teller til fem inni seg, om og om igjen, vil ikke begynne å grine foran Even  _ igjen _ . 

Even drar litt forsiktig i Isaks hår, får ham til løfte hodet slik at øynene deres møtes. Isak biter seg i leppa og flakker usikkert med blikket, føler seg skikkelig dum. 

Før Isak får sagt noe, lener Even seg mot ham og kysser ham, suger og smaker. Tunga glir over Isaks lepper, før den krøller seg rundt tunga hans. 

De kysser i lange drag, ømt og varsomt, helt til kroppen blir myk og rolig, og trykket i brystet erstattes med kriblinger. 

Even griper tak i Isaks hånd, fletter fingrene sammen og stryker ham på innsiden av håndflaten med tommelen. Han drar i gang en samtale om gårsdagen, forteller om hva han gjorde, hvilken film han så og om analysen de gjorde etterpå, og spør Isak om hans kveld. Han er tålmodig, lar ham svare i sitt tempo og kysser ham på munnen innimellom.

Isak forteller om øltabben, de ler litt sammen for i ettertid er den jo litt komisk. Til tross for at Even like etterpå betror ham at han sjelden drikker fordi det ikke går så bra sammen med medisinene han tar, utelater Isak å fortelle om kvarteret han satt på do på Downstairs fordi han trengte en time-out. Det er altfor flaut å innrømme. 

.

Kjøleskapet er glissent, det ligger kun en pakke smør og en nesten tom tube med skinkeost i Isaks hylle. Han glemte helt å handle mat i går. Ikke så rart når alle tankene kretset rundt Even og festen han skulle på. 

“H-har ikke frokost. K-kun k-knekkebrød og litt ost.” 

“Jeg har egg og rømme. Om du vil kan jeg mekke eggerøre.”

“Eggerøre og k-knekkebrød?” Isak rynker leende på nesa. 

“Hvorfor ikke?”

Kanskje de kan finne en søndagsåpen butikk og kjøpe frokost? Ideen forkastes like fort som den kom idet han ser regnet piske mot vinduet. Selv med regnjakke og paraply er det uaktuelt å ta seg ut nå. 

“Okei.” 

Isak finner frem knekkebrødene og dekker bordet. Han går bort til Even, lener seg mot benken og ser ham tilsette en skje rømme i eggerøra. 

“En hemmelig ingrediens.” Even ser på ham og ler. 

“S-super hemmelig ja.” Isak geiper til ham. 

En klatt smør smelter sakte men sikkert i stekepanna. Even griper tak i hånda til Isak, drar ham til seg og kysser ham lett på munnen. Det kiler i magen, sommerfuglene flakser rundt i eufori. Han skjønner liksom ikke at _han_ har en greie med universets fineste og kjekkeste fyr. 

Det tikker inn en melding fra Jonas som lurer på hvordan det gikk i går. Isak svarer kjapt, forteller ærlig om kvelden ute, at dro hjem tidlig for å henge med Even og at de sov sammen. Jonas sender ham en rekke morsomme emojis i retur og Isak klarer ikke la være å le. 

“Hva er det?”

“B-bare Jonas, bestekompisen min, han spør om gårsdagen.”

“Okei.”

“J-j-jeg f-forteller om deg, h-håper det er greit?”

Isak kjenner kinnene blir varme og det kribler intenst i brystet. Hjertet banker ukontrollert. Telefonen glir hvileløst mellom fingrene. Han er spent på hva Even vil si, håper han ikke synes det er tidlig. 

Evens kinn blir brått flere nyanser mørkere og Isak klarer ikke ta blikket fra ham, synes han er så utrolig søt og herlig sånn. 

“Det er mer enn greit.” Even kikker på stekepanna et lite øyeblikk, skrur ned varmen og kremter litt før blikket lander på Isak igjen. “Hva skriver du da… eh… om jeg kan spørre?”

“At jeg har t-t-truffet en f-fyr jeg liker veldig godt.”

Even smiler forlegent mot ham. “Det har jeg og. Hils fra meg og si det.”

De sammenpiskede eggene helles i panna og Even rører forsiktig rundt med stekespaden. Han kikker på Isak. Øynene er som to hjerter, den ledige hånda hans vandrer oppover brystet til Isak og lager små kruseduller. 

Isak griper nervøst tak i hånda hans, kysser fingrene lett. Even trekker ham mot seg og kysser ham raskt på munnen, før øynene glir tilbake til eggerøra et øyeblikk. 

_ Åhh. Herregud, så nusselige. Gutter som hooker er så søte ass. Hei Isak. Hei Even.  _

Stemmen til Lisa gnager i øret. Isak kjenner umiddelbart at det bobler inne i ham. Han snur seg brått og setter øynene i Lisa som ikke fanger opp irritasjonen hans, bare smiler bredt og stråler i kapp med sin egne lyse blonde krøller.

“K-kut ut!”

“Hæ?” Lisas øyne vider seg ut, hun ser forfjamset på Isak. 

“B-bare d-drit i å si sånt, okei?” 

Isaks hjerte banker fort. Han er ikke vant til å heve stemmen, har alltid vært redd for at stammingen skal komme i veien, ødelegge for det han vil si og få folk til å le av ham.

“Hæ? Hva da?” 

“A-at g-gutter som hooker er søte.”

“Er det så galt da? Jeg gir dere jo bare et kompliment, sier jo bare at dere søte.” 

Lisa ser forvirret på Isak, skjønner tydeligvis ikke at hun har sagt noe galt. Even slipper stekespaden og skyver panna til side. Han drar blikket bort fra eggerøra og ser oppgitt på henne. 

“Det er jo ikke det du sier. Du sier vi er søte _kun_ _fordi _vi er skeive og det er faktisk ikke greit. Hadde vi vært straighte, hadde du sikkert ikke sagt noe.”

“Alle s-skeive er f-forresten ikke søte,” skyter Isak inn. 

“Herregud. Hva er det med dere a? Jeg kommer jo bare med et kompliment og så tar dere helt av. Oh my god liksom.” Lisa himler med øynene. 

“Nei, du gjør ikke det. Det du sa var en generalisering. Å si at alle homofile er søte blir som om jeg skulle sagt at alle blonde jenter er dumme.”

Evens kommentar ser ikke ut til å nå gjennom hos Lisa. Hun bare himler med øynene på nytt og ser på dem med et foruretta blikk. Hun tar en cola ut av kjøleskapet og smeller igjen døra. Snur på hælen og tramper ut av kjøkkenet, mumler et eller annet om at de ikke trenger å være så jævlig hårsåre. 

“N-noen b-blonde jenter er  _ ekstra  _ dumme.” 

Isak rister på hodet og sukker dypt. Evens ansikt sprekker opp og han begynner å le. Øynene blir to halvmåner og smilerynkene popper opp en etter en.

“Det har du faen meg rett i.”

Irritasjonen over Lisas framtreden smuldrer opp og erstattes med små lykkebobler som spretter inne i ham. Likevel klarer han ikke la være å komme med et siste stikk mot henne. 

“Hun er s-sykt blåst i hodet ass.”

“Sant. Men hun hadde rett i noe da.”

“Hæ?” Isak hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på Even. 

“Vi er litt søte sammen da.”

Even blunker og sender Isak et slengkyss. Isak dør litt innvendig av hvor fin Even er. Han smiler forlegent mot ham og nikker enig, tar et skritt frem og kysser ham raskt på munnen. 

“V-vi er det.”

.

På pulten ligger fire av Isaks skolebøkene. Kjemiboka stresser ham litt, den er stor og har utallige vanskelige ord og formler han må lære seg. De har så vidt kommet i gang og Isak føler allerede han henger etter.

“E-even?”

Even ser på ham “Ja?”

“J-jeg tror jeg må lese litt.”

“Kan jeg sitte her og tegne deg imens?” Even kikker spørrende bort på ham, smiler litt. 

“Nei.” 

Stemmen er bestemt og svaret kommer raskt. Kanskje litt for fort, for Evens smil forsvinner brått og han flakker med blikket. 

“Nei?” 

“Det g-går ikke.” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Hvorfor ikke?” Even ser usikkert på ham. 

“D-det skjønner d-du vel.” Isak biter seg i leppa og smiler. Even bare rister på hodet. “F-f-fordi jeg klarer ikke k-konse når du sitter og ser på meg.”

Rødmen som har blitt Isaks faste følgesvenn de siste dagene, kommer nok en gang krypende, farger raskt hals og ansikt rødt. 

“Hva om jeg lover å ikke se på deg?” Even ser forventningsfullt på Isak. 

“H-hvordan skal du få t-tegnet meg da?”

“Tror du ikke jeg har memorert hele deg allerede?”

“S-s-særlig.” 

Isak himler med øynene og sparker lekent borti Evens legg. Idet han reiser seg, prøver Even å holde ham igjen, men forsøket mislyktes og Isak setter seg ved pulten sin. 

Even sukker tungt og reiser seg. Bevegelser er overdrevne, teatralske. Han bøyer hodet og stønner høylytt mens han subber bortover gulvet, blir stående i døråpningen og stirre på Isak med verdens største furteleppe. 

Det kiler intenst i magen. Lysten til å gå bort til ham, holde rundt ham og kysse ham velter opp i Isak, men det går ikke for leppene til Even er som chips. En håndfull er ikke nok, har du først starta må du ha hele posen.

"Even…" 

"Greit, jeg får gå på rommet mitt og stirre i veggen da.

Døra glir igjen, Isak setter på seg lesebrillene og åpner leende boka. Magen er et stort vepsebol og hodet føles lett som sukkerspinn. Han aner ikke hvordan han skal få lest noe nå, men han  _ må _ bare prøve. Han setter på litt musikk i et tynt forsøk på å blokke Even ut av hodet, men lykkes bare delvis. 

Etter kun fire minutter, piper det i telefonen.

**Even (13.12): ** savner deg.

**Even (13.12):** hvor lenge skal du lese?

**Isak (13.12): ** et par timer…

**Even (13.12):** så lenge? 😭

**Even (13.12):** kommer til å dø. 

**Even (13.12):** takk for alt, det var fint så lenge det varte.

**Isak (13.12):** 🧡

**Even (13.12):** 🧡

Ordene i kjemiboka danser foran Isaks øyne. Det er nesten helt umulig å konsentrere seg når han vet at Even sitter på rommet sitt og bare er så herlig. Han leser det siste avsnittet om igjen, guler ut noen ord og skriver litt i margen før han begynner på neste avsnitt.

To timer seinere har han lest ferdig kapitlet de gikk gjennom ved siste forelesning og skrevet tre sider med notater. 

**Even (15.14):** nå har det gått to timer, ferdig? kan jeg komme inn?

**Isak (15.14):** hadde tenkt å lese litt til 

**Even (15.14):** ☹

**Isak (15.14):** lese gjennom bio kapitlet til i mårra, bare 10 sider.

**Even (15.14): ** 😵😵😵

Isak åpner biologiboka, leser et par avsnitt, men får ikke med seg en dritt. Leser på nytt, men det er like håpløst. Even har festa seg på hjernen med superlim og sperrer for alle andre tanker.

**Isak (15.17):** fuck it! Kom hit!

Isak rekker så vidt å legge fra seg briller og telefonen og lukke biologiboka før Even står i døra og kikker på ham. Isak går bort til senga og setter seg. Even følger etter, forserer gulvet med to lange skritt og deiser ned ved siden av ham.

Hjertet banker ukontrollert  _ igjen _ og Isak blir brått usikker på om dette er bra for ham. Han har jo hørt folk snakke om å dø av kjærlighetssorg, men han er nesten overbevist om at man kan dø av forelskelse også. 

At hjertet blir overarbeidet og bare kollapser.

Even legger hånden i nakken hans og drar ham mot seg, beveger leppene sine forsiktig mot hans. Isak sukker salig og synker inn i kysset, åpner munnen og slipper Even inn. Tungespissen hans møter Evens, de krøller seg rundt hverandre, danser tett og sakte. Hendene hviler på Evens skuldre, fingrene glir over den myke huden langs halsen.

Små stønn fyller rommet. Isak kjenner kinnene brenne, er litt flau over sine egne lyder. Even ser ikke ut til å bry seg. Kanskje han til og med liker dem, for han trekker ham nærmere seg, lar fingrene gli inn i håret hans og drar sånn deilig i krøllene hans. 

Følelsen av å ha kommet hjem, fester seg nok en gang inne i ham.

.

Sola har kommet frem når Isak og Even skal ut for å kjøpe middag. Det er en søndagsåpen Joker rett på andre siden av Damsgårdssundet og de går hånd i hånd over brua og bort til butikken. 

Det er folksomt i den lille butikken. De går rundt på leit etter en billig middag, vurderer både fiskepinner og grandiosa før de bestemmer seg for å lage pannekaker. Even velger bacon som tilbehør mens Isak vil ha ost, for det lager alltid moren hans. 

Plutselig kommer Isak på at at glemte å svare moren på meldingene hun sendte tidligere i dag. Han drar telefonen opp fra lomma og leser morens meldinger på nytt. De er nesten identiske som gårsdagens. Han sukker tungt når han begynner å taste et svar og lurer på om hun husker meldingsutvekslingen de hadde i går.

Brått kjenner Isak et lite dytt i brystet. Han skvetter og kikker opp, midtveis i svaret til moren, ser Even står foran ham med en pose potetgull og ser på ham med et skjevt smil. 

“I hvilken verden er du?”

“Jeg b-bare tekster m-mamma.”

“Okei. Liker du Tasty Mexican?”

Isak gir Even et nikk og lar blikket falle mot telefonen igjen og bibelverset moren akkurat sendte. Han sukker dypt, vet moren klamrer seg til Gud i dårlige perioder. 

På veien hjem fra butikken går Isak ved siden av Even og kikker tankefullt ned i asfalten.

“Hva tenker du på?”

Isak sukker dypt. Han har ikke lyst å fortelle ham sannheten, tenker Even sikkert har nok med sin egen sykdom, om han ikke skal ta del i morens misære også. 

“Tenker du på moren din?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker og sparker til en stein, ser den fyker bortover asfalten. Even legger armen sin rundt skuldra hans, stryker ham varsomt. 

“Går det bra med henne?” 

Stemmen til Even er myk og rolig. Isak får følelsen av at han spør fordi han genuint bryr seg, ikke bare fordi han føler han må. 

“Tja… d-det går vel sånn p-passe.”

“Er hun nede nå?” 

“Ja.” Isak sukker dypt. “Det går jo over, men det er bare litt tungt når det står på.” 

“Det vet jeg alt om. Men det går jo som du sier over. Heldigvis.” 

Et familie på sykkel kommer mot dem. Isak og Even stopper opp og tar noen skritt til siden for å slippe dem forbi. Idet sistemann har passert dem og de begynner å gå igjen, kikker Isak bort på Even. 

“Er d-det lenge s-siden  _ d-du _ var nede?” Isaks hjerte banker fort. “D-d-du m-må ikke svare altså,” skynder han seg å legge til. Han slår blikket ned, redd han spør om noe Even kanskje ikke vil prate om. 

Det oppstår en lang stillhet. Alt Isak hører er skrittene deres og han blir overbevist om at har spurt om noe han ikke skulle. Han banner lavmælt, putter hånda i lomma på buksa og knytter neven. 

“Omtrent åtte måneder.”

“O-okei.” Isak puster letta ut. 

"Var du veldig langt nede da?"

"Ikke da…"

Evens stemme skjelver litt og han stirrer rett framfor seg når han går. Han kremter litt. Isak snur seg mot ham, ser adamseple går opp og ned gjentatte ganger. Han trosser nervøsiteten, griper tak i Evens hånd og klemmer den, får han til å stoppe. 

“V-vi t-trenger ikke snakke om det h-hvis du ikke vil.”

“En annen gang kanskje?”

“En annen gang går helt f-fint.” 

Isak lener seg smilende frem og kysser ham. På kinnene, nesa, i panna og til slutt midt på munnen. Han får et lavmælt takk i retur. 

“N-nå g-gleder jeg meg til vi skal mekke p-pannekaker.”

Smilet er tilbake hos Even. “Det gjør jeg og.”

“D-du kommer til å elske de med o-ost. Jeg lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sånn ble dagen derpå - hva synes dere? 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine kommentarer på forrige kapittel - dere lesere er gull 🥰🥰🥰🥰  
Det samme er BEWA som har hjulpet meg med dette kapitlet også. 
> 
> Fikk dette kapitlet deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller et hjerte. 💖💖💖


	8. Bånder

Skjermen lyser opp det mørke rommet. Isak sitter i senga, pakket inn i dyna si med laptopen hvilende på låra. 

I en time har han lest om bipolar lidelse på nett. Ikke fordi sykdommen skremmer ham, men han er bare nysgjerrig, vil lære mer om sykdommen så han kan forstå hva det innebærer for Even. 

Han har blitt klokere, men etter å ha lest noen blogger fra folk med samme sykdom, skjønner han at alle opplever ting ulikt og for å få så riktig informasjon som mulig må man snakke med den det gjelder.

Laptopen og brillene legges på gulvet. Isak faller tilbake i senga og kikker i taket. Klokka er snart elleve og han er trøtt, men kroppen er urolig, det kjennes som hundre tusen maur kravler inne i ham og han tror han ikke vil få sove. 

Isak fyller hele senga alene, likevel føles den veldig tom. Han savner Even og den varme kroppe hans, armen som holder rundt ham og de myke fingrene som kjærtegner ham.

Det er veldig rart, men han tror kroppen allerede har vendt seg til Even og kun ønsker å sove sammen med ham. Men Even er ikke der. Han gikk og la seg med en voldsom hodepine for flere timer siden.

Med et sukk snur Isak seg på magen og borer ansiktet ned i puta. Duften av Even kiler i nesa og han smiler mot det myke stoffet. Det er vanskelig å puste, men han nekter å gi slipp på de deilige luktene og blir liggende å tenke på Even. 

Etter nesten en time gir tankene endelig slipp og han og sovner. 

.

Det er mandag og ny uke. Regnet bøtter ned, så mye at Isak frykter han kommer til å bli bløt selv med både den gule regnjakka _ og _ paraplyen. Han kikker ut av vinduet på rommet sitt, tenker han gjerne skulle hatt en sykkel, så slapp han å _ gå _ til skolen på sånne regnværsdager. Kanskje han kan spørre faren om penger så han kan kjøpe seg en?

Det er stille i den lille gangen. Isak legger øret inntil Evens dør og lytter, hører ikke en eneste lyd. Det klør i fingrene etter å banke på, for han vil så gjerne se Even før han går. Holde rundt ham og kanskje kysse litt? Men han tør ikke forstyrre ham, redd han skal fucke opp søvnen hans. Even har jo ikke forelesning før ti og han leste jo på nett i går at de som har bipolar lidelse trenger nok søvn. 

Med et sukk går Isak ut i gangen, setter på seg sko og regnjakke. Fra kjøkkenet hører han Miriam og Lisa prate. Han rasker med seg paraplyen, og skynder seg ut døra i et håp om å slippe å snakke med Lisa. Han er fortsatt irritert på henne. 

Idet Isak når brua over Damsgårdssundet kommer han på at han har glemt adgangskortet til skolen og må snu. Turen tilbake til hybelen koster ham nesten ti minutter og bekymringen for å komme for sent til første forelesning fester seg i brystet.

Vinden kommer i kraftig kast mot ham over brua og idet han når andre enden, vrenger paraplyen seg for fjerde gang. Isak banner når han ser at den ene spilen har knekt. Med et halvhøyt grynt stapper han paraplyen ned i nærmeste søppelkasse og trekker hetta på regnjakka over capsen. 

Sekken spretter opp og ned mens han småløper gjennom Nygårdsparken, ned den lange trappa til Realfagsbygget i Allégaten og bort til Auditoriebygget. Han kikker småstressa på mobilen, banner idet han ser at det er under fem minutter til forelesningen starter. 

Foreleseren er allerede i gang når Isak andpusten og småsvett sniker seg inn i auditoriet. Han setter seg på nærmeste ledige plass og tar frem både pc og bok, prøver å være så stille som mulig. 

I pausen mellom første og andre time får han øye på Ola. Ola smiler bredt og vinker ham til seg. Isak pakker sammen tingene sine og går ned til ham. 

“Skjera Issy? Seint ute?”

“Eh ja… jeg g-glemte s-studentkortet, måtte snu da jeg kom til brua.”

“Ah, kjipt da.”

“Mm.” Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham. “T-takk for sist forresten. D-det var gøy.”

“Sykt bra kveld.”

Ola forteller leende om nach hos Martin som endte i alt for mye Jaeger og en søndag full av fyllenerver. 

"Men hva skjedde egentlig med deg da? Du fikk det jo sånn kjempetravelt og dro tidlig?"

"Eh… ja, s-sorry… jeg m-m-måtte t-treffe noen…" Rødmen kryper oppover halsen og kinnene. 

"Jasså? Har du hooket opp med noen?"

"Mm."

"Whaaat? Hvem da? Kanskje jeg kjenner henne?"

Isak gløtter bort på Ola, blir brått veldig nervøs. Ikke fordi han skammer seg, tvert imot, han er helt okei med å like gutter. Men han vet jo at noen har fordommer mot homofile. Han kikker ned i bordplata et øyeblikk, svelger hardt.

"Eh… h-h-han heter Even." 

"Fy faen, jeg har vært singel i snart tre år og så kommer du fra Oslo og bare hooker opp med en fyr etter en uke. High five for det ass."

Det bruser på innsiden av brystkassa. Olas reaksjon gjør ham både glad og litt modigere. Han finner frem bilde av Even fra oppe på Fløyen.

"Han her."

"Kjekk type han da."

"Mm. V-veldig."

"Hvor møtte du han?"

"Vi b-bor sammen."

"Fett! Så sykt praktisk da." Ola hever øyenbrynene lekent og gliser. "Faen ass. Jeg tror du må lære meg noen sjekketriks."

Isak rister på hodet, tenker på angstanfallet som på en måte startet det hele. 

"N-neiass, tror ikke jeg har s-så mye å lære bort."

Isak vil ikke møte Olas blikk. Han bare presser leppene sammen og stirrer intenst ned i bordplata, håper de kan prate om noe annet.

.

Etter forelesningene er ferdig, går Ola og Isak sammen bort til kantina i andre etasje i Realfagsbygget. De kjøper seg hver sin kaffe og finner de et ledig bord. 

Det knaser i knekkebrødet og Isak stirrer taust og tankefullt ut av vinduet.

"Halloooo. Jorden kaller Issy."

"Hæ?" Isak ser på Ola. 

"Hvor var du hen nå? Tenker du på loverboyen?" Ola gliser.

"N-nei." Isak tar en slurk av kaffen. “K-kan jeg s-spørre deg om noe?”

“Seff.” 

Isak river nervøst i neglbåndet på tommelen og drar så langt at det begynner å svi. Han kremter litt, som for å renske stemmen og gjøre plass til det han vil si. 

“Nei, altså…det er kanskje litt rart å s-spørre om, m-men t-tror du det går b-bra å sende weed i posten?”

“Hæ? Sende weed i posten?” Ola bryter ut i latter. “Hva slags shady virksomhet er det du holder på med?” Ola hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på ham. 

“I-ikke noe..."

"Neivel?" 

"Jeg b-b-bare røyker litt i blant og en k-kompis i Oslo har en dude han p-pleier å kjøpe av.” 

Gaute dumper ned ved siden av Isak og slenger en tallerken med vaffel og syltetøy på bordet. Ola kjenner ham fra før og Isak snakket litt med ham på et fadderopplegg tidlig forrige uke. 

“Hørte jeg noen snakke om weed?”

“Bare Issy her som trenger weed og lurer på om det går fint å sendes i posten.”

“Høres litt risky ut. Men jeg kjenner en fyr som dealer.” Gaute dulter borti Isak. Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

“O-okei?” 

“Pleier å kjøpe av en fyr i Nygårdsparken. Han henger ved den store fontenen. Jeg kan hooke deg opp med ham?”

“D-du stoler på ham?”

“Aldri noe trøbbel med ham, alltid bra vare.”

“Okei. J-jeg skal tenke p-på det.”

Aldri i livet om Isak skal dra til Nygårdsparken og møte en ukjent fyr som selger weed. I hvert fall ikke alene. Det er drit skummelt jo, han kan jo bli rana og det som verre er. 

Gaute blir sittende og prate med dem. De snakker om helgas fester, potensielle kjærester og studentkvelden på Hulen i Bergen førstkommende helg som Gaute mener de bare _ må _bli med på. Ola og Gaute holder samtalen i gang mens Isak prøver så godt han kan å delta. 

Isak ser på klokka etter en stund, tenker han bør lese noen timer før han drar hjem. Blikket veksler nervøst mellom Ola og Gaute. 

“T-tror jeg m-må lese litt. B-blir dere med?” 

“Så klart! Du må jo forklare meg alt jeg ikke skjønner.” Ola dulter borti Isak og ler, henvender seg så til Gaute. “Issy er dritflink.” 

“Weed røykende dude med kule sneakers og capsen bak frem… er du sånn forkledd biologinerd?” 

Gaute hever øyenbrynene og ler hjertelig. Før Isak får summet seg og svart, har Ola kommet han i forkjøpet. 

“Nerd eller ikke nerd… han redda meg etter første forelesning i hvertfall.” 

“J-jeg hjalp deg b-bare litt da.” Isak smiler blygt til Ola. 

“Hadde ikke du vært der, hadde jeg følt meg helt lost.” 

“Da henger jeg meg på, for noe av det han foreleseren snakket om i dag gikk litt over hodet på meg.” Gaute gestikulerer opp i lufta med hendene. 

Det bruser i Isaks bryst. Han kjenner seg stolt over at de vil lese sammen med ham og at han kan være den som kan lære bort noe. På Nissen var det jo, om han skal være_ helt _ærlig, som oftest Sana som måtte hjelpe ham. 

“F-fett.” 

Mens de går ned trappa for å finne en ledig kollokvieøy de kan bruke, dulter Gaute borti ham og foreslår at de kan spleise på noen gram weed. 

“Kjenner jeg fikk litt lyst på det.”

Isak biter litt på et neglbånd og veier for og imot, prøver å bestemme seg for hva som er lurest å gjøre. Kan han stole på Gaute? Gaute dulter borti ham med armen og ser spørrende på ham. 

"Kom igjen da, let's do it!"

“F-fuck it. La oss s-spleise.”

“Fett!” Gaute gliser.

“Må b-bare fikse p-penger først.”

“Har du ikke fått studielån?”

“Joda, m-men det skal jo gå til husleie og m-mat og sånn.”

“Ja… jo… det skal jo det, men hvor skal du få penger fra da?”

“M-mormor...”

Ordet glipper ut av ham og en flau ettersmak henger igjen på tunga. Sa han virkelig mormor? Øynene til Gaute vider seg ut og latteren velter ut av ham. Han dytter til Isak og rister på hodet, kaller ham både _ drøy _ og _ crazy _ . Ola henger seg på, ler like fælt og sier at Isak _ ikke er sann _. Han legger om til østlandsk og etteraper Isak.

"Hei mormor, kan du vippse meg 1000 kroner til weed?" 

"D-d-dust! Isak himler leende med øynene. "S-sier så klart b-bare at jeg trenger p-penger til skolebøker eller mat."

“Trodde ikke du var sånn ass.” Gaute klapser ham på ryggen med håndflata mens han ler. 

“Stillest vann har dypest grunn, er det ikke det det heter?” skyter Ola inn. 

“Sikkert." Gaute trekker på skuldrene. "Jeg bare digger deg man! Om du er sånn her helt clean, så gleder jeg meg til vi skal røyke sammen, det kan bli vilt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da nærmer det seg slutten, bare et kapittel igjen om ikke beta Bewa tenker jeg trenger flere for å dra i land Isaks første uke uten å etterlate meg "tråder" som ikke er festet. 
> 
> Ofte litt skummelt å finne seg nye venner, men det ser ut til Isak klarer seg ganske så bra. Kanskje bedre enn han selv tenker / tror også? Hva synes dere?
> 
> Får dette kapitlet dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et fint rødt hjerte. Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle tilbakemeldinger fra dere. 💖💖💖


	9. Lovebirds

Den andre uka i Bergen har gått bedre enn Isak noen gang kunne drømt om. Han har kommet inn i gode rutiner, finner frem til både auditorium, lesesal og kantine uten problemer. 

Skolen virker ikke like skummel og håpløs lenger. Noen av fagene er fortsatt vanskelige, spesielt kjemien er utfordrende, men Isak føler han henger greit med for det. Han har vært på skolen hver dag og fulgt alle forelesningene. 

Det Isak gruer seg mest til, utenom kjemieksamen, er biologioppgaven de skal skrive og fremføre for klassen. Han blir kvalm av å tenke på den fremføringen og later foreløpig som den ikke eksisterer. 

Sammen med Ola og Gaute har han lagd en liten studiegruppe. De har en fast kollokvieøy i øverste etasje i Realfagsbygget hvor de samles etter hver forelesning. 

De prøver å være flinke, lese og gjøre oppgaver sammen, men ofte sklir det ut og de mister helt fokus på det de skal gjøre. Alle er skyldig, til og med Isak. Gaute er den verste av dem, han ligner på Magnus og skravler masse, ofte om tull og fjas. 

På kveldene henger han med Even. Sammen har de utforsket Bergen hånd i hånd. På hybelen har de brukt mye tid på Isaks rom. De har sett på filmer, holdt rundt hverandre og klina masse. Even har gjort ham tryggere, fått ham til å åpne seg opp litt mer, men samtidig vært tålmodig og ikke pushet når Isak ikke har funnet ordene. 

Men det er fortsatt mange ting, bekymringer og vanskelige ting, som det ennå er for flaut å snakke om. Even har også sitt, så Isak håper og tror det ikke gjør så mye. 

Sovet sammen har de også gjort. Opptil flere ganger og Isak har alltid sovnet på armen til Even. De gangene han har sovet alene, enten fordi Even har kommet sent hjem fra noe skolegreier eller har lagt seg tidlig fordi han er sliten, har han hatt problemer med å sovne. Rett og slett fordi Even ikke har vært der. 

.

Nå er det fredag og Ola og Gaute har invitert seg selv på vors før de skal på fest på Hulen.

“D-da sees vi k-klokka syv.” 

“Sure thing, Issyboy” Gaute high-fiver Isak og Ola klapser ham på skuldra. 

“Snakkes etterpå!” 

Isak slenger sekken på ryggen og går ut av Auditoriebygget. Han setter seg på benken rett utenfor for å vente på Even. 

_ Skal Even drikke i kveld? Er det greit at de andre drikker om Even ikke gjør det? Kanskje han skal la være å drikke hvis Even ikke skal drikke, eller vil Even synes det er kleint? _

Tanker kverner rundt i hodet og gjør det vanskelig å glede seg til vorset han skal ha. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og han stirrer tomt ut i lufta. 

Plutselig kjenner Isak et lett spark mot foten. Han kikker brått opp, ser Even smile til ham.

"Halla."

"H-h-hei."

Isak reiser seg og får umiddelbart et kyss. Det roer ham i nøyaktig to sekunder og så starter den indre uroen igjen. Selv ikke Evens hånd rundt hans hjelper. Tankekjøret slipper ikke taket, følger ham over brua, inn i butikken og helt hjem.

På kjøkkenet ordner Even med pizzaen de skal dele, mens Isak taust setter resten av maten de kjøpte inn i kjøleskapet. Isak har knapt sagt noe siden de gikk ut av butikken. Alle forsøk på å snakke med Even har strandet. Ordene har stoppet opp i halsen og nektet å komme ut. 

“Isak?” 

“Mm?”

“Du er så veldig stille igjen, er det noe?”

“Eh… nei.” Isak klistrer på seg et smil. 

“Sikker?” Even hever øyenbrynene.

“Uhm… j-ja eller… n-nei… altså…”

Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk og sukker dypt, fikler nervøst med snora på hettegenseren. Han kikker opp på Even, får et mykt blikk og et varmt smil i retur. 

"Jeg ser du går og tenker på noe, vil du fortelle meg hva?"

Ordene detter ut av ham, litt sånn hulter til bulter, men han får til slutt fortalt Even om alt han har gått og grublet på.

“Har du gått å tenkt på det?”

“Ja…” 

“Isak…” Even legger forsiktig hendene på kinnene hans og kysser ham. “Du er da omtenksom og søt da, men du trenger ikke tenke på det eller bekymre deg.”

“N-nei?” 

“Det går helt fint at dere drikker. Jeg tar kanskje en øl når vi kommer ut.”

.

Etter de har spist, bestemmer Isak seg for å ta en rask dusj. På vei inn i den varme dusjen, banker det lett på døra. Isak knyter håndkle rundt livet og stikker hodet ut. 

Utenfor står Even med et håndkle rundt livet. Han biter seg i leppa og spør lavmælt.

“Kan jeg få lov til å dusje sammen med deg?” 

Blikket Isak får sammen med ordene fra Even sender et sug gjennom magen, han kikker forlegent på ham, nikker i mangel på egne ord og åpner døra så han kan komme inn.

Det siver et lite gisp ut av Isak idet håndkle til Even faller mot gulvet og hele den slanke kroppen kommer til syne. Overkroppen er stram og fin, pikken akkurat passe stor og beina ser ut som en mil lange. 

Rødmen kommer i rekordfart og det føles som hele kroppen tar fyr. Han senker blikket, ser på sine egne tær et øyeblikk før han sakte lar blikket følge Evens kropp og han til slutt møter Evens øyne igjen. 

Even nærmer seg Isak, han stiller seg framfor ham og griper tak i kanten på håndkle. Blikket viker ikke, han ser Isak dypt inn i øynene og med en liten håndbevegelse glir håndkle mot gulvet.

Even legger hånda si forsiktig på kinnet hans, stryker ham lett før den forsvinner inn i krøllene. Han nikker mot dusjen.

“Skal vi dusje?”

“J-j-ja.”

Dusjen er trang og de blir stående tett inntil hverandre under strålen med vann. Det blir litt klabb og babb bak det gule dusjforhenget. Isak dunker albuen i veggen på jakt etter shampoen og et lavmælt _ faen _ glipper ut av ham når flaska treffer gulvet. 

Idet Even bøyer seg for å plukke opp flaska, klistrer dusjforhenget seg til til kroppen hans og Isak klarer ikke la være å le. 

Nervøs latter fyller lufta mellom dem, men stilner brått idet Even lavmælt spør om han kan såpe inn håret hans. Hjertet banker ukontrollert og en koloni med bier starter en impromptu danseoppvisning nede i magen. 

Isak biter seg forlegent i leppa og nikker. Even klemmer ut litt shampo av flaska, lar den falle mot gulvet mens hendene forsvinner inn i håret hans og starter å massere hodebunnen. Fingrene lager små, deilige sirkelbevegelser og sender ilinger gjennom kroppen og ned til skrittet. 

Med lukkede øyne siver små stønn ut av Isaks munn. Det rykker ufrivillig til i kroppen og han møter Evens harde pikk. Tuppen sneier låret hans og han kjenner sin egen pikk reiser seg. 

Danseoppvisning nede i magen øker i intensitet. Isak kikker på Even, ler nervøst og biter seg i leppa. Even legger hånda i nakken hans og kysser ham.

"Herregud, så fin du er." 

"D-d-du o-også."

Hendene til Even forsvinner ut av håret, glir forsiktig nedover ryggtavla til han når korsryggen og tar samme vei opp igjen. Isak kjenner Evens fingre som en lett, kilende fjær mot kroppen. 

Even dytter ham varsomt mot de våte flisene, ser på ham med mørke øyne og kysser ham på nytt. 

“Er dette greit?”

“J-j-ja”

“Hva med dette?”

Even presser seg forsiktig mot ham, gnir den harde pikken sin mot hans og stønner lavmælt. Isak kjenner varmen som en eksplosjon i skrittet. Den sprer seg ut i beina, til magen, opp til hodet og ut i fingertuppene. 

Isak legger hodet på Evens skulder og borer ansiktet inn i halsen hans i frykt for at de mørke øynene og kåte blikk vil sende ham over kanten. 

Hendene finner veien til Evens overkropp, han stryker og klemmer, kjenner muskler under den myke huden. 

“J-jah.”

“Helt sikker? Du kan si nei altså.”

Hva er det Even babler om? Si nei til dette her? Herregud, han er jo oppe blant stjernene og har aldri følt noe så intenst og deilig før. 

Isak kysser ham forsiktig på halsen og hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“H-helt s-sikker.”

Hoftene skyves frem og Isak gnir pikken mot Evens. Bevegelsene er ukontrollerte og urytmiske. Even svarer ham med samme bevegelse, kysser ham dypt og stønner navnet hans inn i munnen hans. 

Det bygger seg raskt opp en tsunami av følelser inne i Isak. Even er så deilig og alle de små knyene hans går rett til hjertet. Isak presse leppene hard sammen i et forsøk på å holde igjen både stønn og orgasme, men kroppen har tatt fullstendig kontroll over ham _ igjen _ og nekter å høre etter. 

Isak kommer brått og høyst ufrivillig, han holder seg fast rundt Evens skuldre mens hoftene jobber litt på egen hånd. Det føles som beina skal svikte ham, men han klarer å holde seg oppe. Han lukker øynene, kjenner den intenst varme følelsen bre seg fra magen og ut i hele kroppen, og stønner navnet til Even inn i halsgropa hans. 

Han kjenner Even stivne mot sin egen kropp, kjenner pikken hans mot sin egen, og når navnet hans slipper ut mellom leppene til Even, i et salig stønn, skjønner Isak at han kommer også.

“Faen.” 

Isak lukker øynene, flau over hvor fort han kom. Pusten krøller seg, er tung og hakkete og han må telle til fem om og om igjen. Even stryker ham forsiktig i nakken.

"Isak?"

"Sorry." Isak mumler inn mot Evens hals.

"For hva da?"

"F-for at jeg k-kom så f-f-fort."

"Du! Det går bra." Even kysser ham og hvisker. "Jeg kom rimelig kjapt sjøl. Bare fordi du er så jævla deilig." 

Isak kikker forlegent opp, rødmer og rister på hodet når blikkene deres møtes. Even linker pannene deres sammen og kysser ham. 

"Jo! Du _ er _jævlig deilig."

"T-takk. D-d-det er d-du også."

"Så… likte du det?" 

"Mm." Isak lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk, kjenner den intense og deilige varme følelsen fra i sta skylle over ham igjen. "D-det var s-sykt digg."

.

En miks av akrobatiske sommerfugler og noen viltre bier surrer rundt i Isaks mage. Han trekker pusten godt inn og slipper den sakte ut igjen, ser seg selv i speilet og prøver iherdig å få orden på de uregjelige krøllene. 

“Åååh” 

Even lener seg mot dørkarmen og titter inn. “Hva skjer?”

“Jeg h-hater k-krøllene mine.” 

“Jeg elsker dem.”

Isak bare himler med øynene og fnyser. "J-jeg lurer p-på om jeg skal k-klippe buzzcut."

“What?” 

Even tar seg til brystet og ser forskrekket på Isak. Han stiller seg framfor ham og lar hånda gli gjennom håret hans. 

"Ikke gjør _ det _ da."

"T-tror du ikke at det blir f-fint?"

"Du blir fin uansett." Even kysser ham lett på munn. "Men krøllene dine får magen til å danse."

"Åh?" Isaks ansikt rødner og det kjennes ut som kinnene tar fyr. Han ser Evens dus røde kinn blir to nyanser dypere og han dør litt innvendig av synet. 

"Mm." Even lar fingrene forsvinne inn i håret og drar litt sånn deilig i det. "Så du må nesten beholde krøllene."

Dusjen tok alt for lang tid, men de rekker akkurat å bli ferdig før Ola og Gaute ringer på døra. Isak buzzer dem inn, står spent og tripper i den ytre gangen. Det klirrer i flasker og Gautes lyse latter fyller hele oppgangen. Isak åpner døra for å møte dem, men blir stående for ikke virke for ivrig. 

Gutta kommer leende inn i gangen, sparker av seg skoa og henger jakkene på knaggen. Etter en kort hilserunde, setter de seg ved kjøkkenbordet mens Isak finner frem ølen sin og Even setter på musikk. 

Even griper tak i Isaks hånd, fletter fingrene med hans og stryker ham på håndryggen med tommelen. Isak skotter bort på ham med et smil og klemmer hånda hans tilbake. Gaute lar blikket gli mellom dem, lander så på de sammenflettede fingrene. Ølflaska treffer bordet med et høyt dunk. 

“Å faen, det er Even! Han du hooker med!”

Gaute klasker seg selv i panna, tydeligvis ikke spesielt imponert over seg selv. Isak nikker og kjenner rødmen som en eksplosjon i ansiktet. Bilder fra i sta popper opp og gjør ham helt varm innvendig. Gaute strekker hånda mot Even og de håndhilser på nytt. 

“Faen ass! Halla mann!” 

“Hei.” Even smiler til Gaute. 

“Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Samme her.”

Isak tar en slurk av den kalde ølen i et fåfengt forsøk på å kjøle seg litt. Gaute ser på ham og hever øyenbrynene lekent. 

“Herregud, Isak. Du ser jo helt nypult ut jo!”

Isak setter ølen i vrangstrupen og hoster ukontrollert. Han gjemmer ansiktet i hendene sin, alt for flau til å møte guttas blikk eller si noe. Even klapper ham forsiktig på ryggen, men det hjelper ikke, gjør i grunn ting bare verre. 

“Gaute da.” Ola ler så han rister.

“What?” Gaute ser spørrende på Ola som himler oppgitt med øynene. 

“Du bør kanskje ikke si sånt?” 

Gaute ser ikke ut til å bry seg, bare gliser. “Men han gjør jo det.” 

Isak flakker nervøst med blikket og biter seg selv i leppa, usikker på hva han skal si. Han er ikke flau over det som skjedde i dusjen i sta, men han er bare ikke så vant til å snakke om sånt. 

Even smyger hånda under bordet, stryker Isak forsiktig oppover låret og blunker til ham, ser så mot gutta på den andre siden av bordet. 

“La oss bare si at det var greit at dere ikke kom en halvtime tidligere.”

Latter fyller kjøkkenet. Gaute skal til å spørre om noe, men Ola avskjærer ham og sier de ikke trenger å vite noe mer. Han skotter smilende bort på Isak, klinker ølflaska mot hans og inviterer ham inn i en skål. 

Gaute ser nysgjerrige på glasset til Even. 

“Hva er det du drikker? Rom og cola?” 

“Bare cola.” Even skyver glasset mellom fingrene. Gaute ser overrasket på ham mens han tar en ny slurk av ølen. 

“Bare brus? Er du avholds?”

“Eh… nei, jeg bare drikker ikke så ofte.” 

Even skifter sittestilling og Isak synes han virker litt ukomfortabel. Han tar tak i hånda til hans og klemmer den, lener seg mot ham og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“Jeg b-bryr m-meg i hvert fall ikke om du drikker b-brus.”

Gaute unnskylder seg, sier det var dumt å spørre, men han bare ble litt overraska. Gabrielle og Fem Fine Frøkner siver ut av høyttalerne og idet Ola skrur opp lyden er hvem som drikker hva brått glemt. Isaks og Gaute ytrer stor misnøye til musikken, mens Even og Ola teamer opp, sier de elsker henne og begynner å synger med på sangen. 

Samtalene mellom gutta glir lett og latteren sitter løst. Etter to øl slapper Isak mer av og han føler at han henger greit med, takket være at Even sitter ved siden av ham.

Etter en time reiser Even seg, sier han må pisse. Isak reiser seg like etterpå, følger etter ham ut i gangen. Trenger å prate litt med bare ham og kanskje kysse litt. Ola roper _ lovebirds _ og Gaute spør høyt om de skal hooke på dass. Isak svarer ikke, bare ler og lukker døra til kjøkkenet. 

Isak blir stående i den lille gangen, lener seg mot døra til Even er ferdig på do og kommer ut igjen. 

“H-hei.”

“Halla.” 

“Går det b-bra?”

“Mm. Det går fint, med deg da?”

“D-det går f-fint.” Isak tar et skritt frem og kysser Even. “Enda b-bedre når du er her.”

Even besvarer kysset med et dvelende kyss. “Skal vi gå ut til de andre igjen?”

“M-må vi?” 

Isak kysser ham igjen. Selv om vorset fint og han har det gøy sammen med Ola og Gaute, hadde det vært enda finere å ligge i senga og kline med Even. 

“Isak…” Even ler hjertelig og kysser ham. “Vi kan ikke ditche vårt eget vors.”

“K-kan vi ikke?” Isak ser bedende på ham, ler litt. 

“Nei. Kom nå.” 

Even griper tak i hånda hans og drar ham med seg inn på kjøkkenet. Inn til musikken, den kalde ølen, potetgullet og hans kule, nye venner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det en kjapp en før vorset. Litt for kjapp vil nok Isak mene, men sånn kan det jo fort gå første gangen når man både er nervøs og ivrig. Og vorset gikk vel ganske så bra eller hva? Hva synes dere? Er spent på hva dere tenker. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Så utrolig gøy at dere ikke var klar for at det skulle ta slutt riktig ennå. Det varmer et skrivehjerte. Ble rørt og hoppende glad. Og da kan jo ikke jeg gjøre noe annet enn å gi dere et par kapitler til. Det blir nok ikke mer enn to ekstra kapitler, men to er mer enn null 💖
> 
> Tusen millioner takk til BEWA som kom med tryllestaven, hjalp meg og gjorde smuten mange hakk bedre. Hun ber meg alltid effektivisere (jeg bruker for mange ord), men nå ba hun meg faktisk utbrodere litt mer. Det er en første gang for alt. haha. 
> 
> Fikk dette kapitlet dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller et hjerte. Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle ord som kommer min vei. Det inspirerer meg masse.  
Kjærlighet til alle som leser - dere er GULL 💖💖💖


	10. Hulen

Køen utenfor Hulen er lang når Isak og de andre gutta kommer. Isak stapper hendene i lomma og vipper gjentatte ganger opp og ned med føttene, ser på alle folka framfor dem som også er kommet for å høre på Kjartan Lauritzen, og kjenner nervøsiteten spirer på innsiden av brystet. 

Gaute dulter borti ham og geiper.

“Utålmodig etter å komme inn eller?” 

“J-ja.” 

“Keen på øl?” flirer Ola. 

“Ser sånn ut,” skyter Gaute leende inn. “Det er jeg og.”

“S-s-sykt øltørst. K-kommer til å l-løpe mot b-bare når vi kommer inn.” 

Isak presser frem en latter, håper gutta ikke merker hvor anstrengt den er. Even legger armen oppmerksomt rundt ham, kysser ham på kinnet og hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“Det kommer til å gå fint der inne.” 

Isak kikker skrått opp på Even, ser hans omsorgsfulle blikk og skjønner umiddelbart at han har merket hvor nervøs han er. Hadde det vært en av gutta som oppdaget det, hadde det vært flaut, men det er annerledes med Even, det er i grunn bare fint at han ser og forstår. 

Det er folksomt inne i grotten når de endelig kommer inn, ikke så rart når konserten er utsolgt, men de er heldige og finner et ledig bord. Ola og Isak går for å kjøpe øl, mens Even og Gaute blir sittende igjen. Det er kø ved baren og de blir stående og prate sammen mens de venter. 

Musikken blaster ut av noen høyttalere i nærheten og like bortenfor dem står en jentegjeng, de kakler og ler høylytt.

“Oh my god!” 

Isak kikker på Ola. “H-hva?”

“Se på hun rødhåra der borte!” Ola nikker mot ei høy jente fra klassen som står litt bortenfor dem. “Fy faen, hun er så sykt fin. Den kroppen. Sjekk den rumpa.”

“I-ikke helt min type.”

Ola dulter borti ham og himler leende med øynene. 

“Jeg har så lyst å prøve meg. Tror du jeg har sjans på henne?”

“S-s-seff.” 

“Sikker?” Ola ser spørrende på ham. 

Isak nikker smilende. “S-sikker.” 

“Men hva skal jeg gjøre? Kom med noen tips da!”

“V-vet ikke.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Er ikke s-så f-flink.”

“Særlig! Du hooka jo opp med den heite fyren etter bare ei uke jo.” 

Ola dulter vennskapelig borti ham. Isak rister på hodet, aner liksom ikke hva han skal si for sjekkemetodene hans er ikke-eksisterende. At det ble noe mellom Even og ham var jo bare flaks. 

“B-bare ikke gjør som k-kompisen min Magnus. Han s-sa til ei dame en gang _ h-hei, jeg har aldri p-pult før og har skikkelig lyst å p-pule _.”

Ola ser på ham med store øyne, begynner å le så tårene triller. 

“Hva faen? Sa han det?”

“Mm.” Isak smiler, kjenner han savner Magnus litt, enda så goofy og irriterende han kan være. 

"Notert. Skal _ ikke _spørre om det."

"Men d-du kan jo b-bare spørre om hun vil d-danse?"

"Bare sånn straight up, hei vil du danse?"

"Ja?"

"Ja, kanskje jeg bare skal gjøre det."

Det blir til slutt Isaks tur og han ber om to øl. 

“Hæ?”

"T-t-to."

"Ti?" 

“N-nei, t-t-o.”

Bartenderen rynker panna, viser ti fingre. Isak rister oppgitt på hodet, bøyer seg fram og forsøker igjen. 

“N-nei, t-t-t-to!” 

Han prøver å heve stemmen, men fyren bak disken hiver henda i været og himler med øya. Rødmen eksploderer i ansiktet og Isak kjenner det prikker ubehagelig langt nedover halsen. Han banner lavmælt. 

Ola lener seg mot disken, peker på Isak og roper "to øl for faen!" Fyren bak disken nikker og sier noe Isak ikke får med seg. Like etterpå kommer det to halvlitere med Hansa.

"T-t-takk."

"No sweat! Herregud, skulle tro han var døv jo!" 

Med bordet fylt opp med øl går praten lett. Gutta skravler og ler. Isak rekker ikke alltid å komme innpå med det han vil si, blir ganske ofte sittende å bare lytte, spesielt når Gaute blir ivrig og ordene bare fosser ut av ham. 

De blir sittende helt til konserten starter en time senere. Ola baner vei inn i folkemengden og de blir stående i midten når Kjartan Lauritzen begynner å spille. Det er fullt trøkk fra første sang og folk hopper og danser rundt dem. Noen er helt bajas og danser som de var alene foran scenen.

Halvveis ut i konserten orker ikke Isak mer. Det er trangt og altfor varmt. Det føles som grotteveggene kryper inn over ham, og når han tenker på at stedet egentlig er en gammel bunker, forsterker bare følelsen seg. Han trenger luft og noe å drikke. 

Midt mellom to sanger, lener han seg mot Even og sier han går litt lenger bak. Even ser bekymret på ham.

“Går det bra?”

“D-d-det er litt t-trangt her.”

“Blir med deg jeg.” 

Isak ser Even si noe til Ola, så tar han tak i hånda hans og sier de kan gå. De baner seg vei gjennom folkemengden og går bort til baren for å finne noe å drikke. Det knyter seg litt i brystet og hånda kjennes brått klam ut. Han føler seg teit som ikke klarte mer.

“S-sorry.” 

“Det går bra.” Even smiler til ham. 

“Det b-b-b…” Isak stopper opp og trekker inn pusten, banner lavmælt. “...b-ble litt mye.” 

Isak kikker tomt ned i gulvet og sukker tungt igjen. Even kiler ham under haken, dytter den opp med to fingre og kysser ham på munnen. Han fletter fingrene med Isaks og klemmer forsiktig til. Isak kjenner Evens varme pust mot øre sitt. 

“Ikke tenk på det. Samme for meg hvor jeg står, så lenge jeg får stå sammen med deg.” 

.

Konserten er over og gutta står ved baren og skravler. Isak har nettopp drukket opp ølen sin. Tame Impalas Borderline begynner å spille og Even begynner umiddelbart å bevege seg til rytmen. 

“Kom, la oss danse.”

“D-danse?” Isak rynker på nesa og rister på hodet. “N-nei. K-kan ikke d-danse.”

“Joda.” 

Even griper tar tak i hånda hans og drar ham med ut på dansegulvet. Han kranser armene rundt ham og trekker ham inntil seg, spør om det er greit at de danser sånn. 

Tanken på alle som vil se dem og skjønne han er skeiv kryper frem og skremmer ham litt, men den lille frykten overskygges fort av det forventningsfulle blikket til Even. Isak sier ja med et forlegent smil og lar hendene hvile i korsryggen hans. 

De danser tett, svaier fra side til side og kikker intenst på hverandre. Evens blå øynene minner ham om sol, varme og sjø, og han vet han lett kan drukne i dem. 

Hjerte banker intenst og ukontrollert.

Even linker pannene deres sammen og nesene sneier forsiktig borti hverandre. Den varme pusten hans kiler Isak og sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen.

“Kan jeg kysse deg?”

“J-j-ja. Ja!”

Isak lukker øynene idet leppene møtes og synker inn i kysset. Det er nesten umulig å følge rytmen til musikken. Beina stokker seg, for alt Isak klarer å tenke på er Evens myke lepper og tunge som leker med hans. 

.

Isak heller i seg den siste slurken med øl og setter glasset fra seg på et ledig bord. Han skulle ikke ha tatt imot den halvliteren, men Gaute insisterte og spanderte, så da ble det umulig å si nei. 

Balansenerven er helt ute å kjører og Isak sjangler bortover gulvet. Han er egentlig på leit etter gutta, men når han ser Ola og Gaute prate med noen jenter, går ham rett forbi dem, vil ikke ødelegge noe sjekkeopplegg for dem. 

Even er som sunket i jorden, Isak finner ham ikke noen steder. Han går bort til baren, stiller seg der uten å vite hva han skal gjøre. Ei jente kommer bort til ham, tydeligvis interessert i ham. Hun egler seg innpå ham, bombarderer ham med spørsmål og hinter frempå at hun vil bli påspandert øl. 

Isak får så vidt frem et nei, snur seg og går. Jenta roper noe etter ham, men ordene drukner i den høye musikken. Han sjanger bortover gulvet igjen, merker brått han er litt uvel og trenger luft. 

Utenfor setter han seg på en stein. Han henger hodet mellom beina og lukker øynene. En vakt kommer bort til ham og spør om det går bra. Isak nikker og gir ham et lite “ja”. 

Plutselig merker Isak en hånd på skuldra si. Han kniper igjen et øye og kikker opp, ser Even står og kikker på ham. 

“Der er du jo! Jeg har leita etter deg.”

“Hei. H-hvor b-ble du av?” 

“Traff på ei jente fra klassen og hun sluttet ikke å prate. Sorry ass.”

“O-okei.” 

Even setter seg ned og legger armen rundt Isak, trekker ham inntil seg og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“Hva gjør du her ute forresten?”

“Trengte b-bare litt f-frisk luft.”

“Okei? Går det bra?” 

“Litt k-kvalm.”

“Off da.” 

Even stryker Isak på ryggen, store, deilige bevegelser og Isak snur seg mot ham og smiler. Det føles godt å sitte tett inntil Even selv om han ikke føler seg helt bra. Isak lener hodet mot Evens skulder og lukker øynene. 

“Litt for mye øl?” Even flirer. 

“J-ja.” Isak stønner tungt. “S-sorry f-for at jeg er f-full.”

“Du er veldig søt når du er full, så jeg klager ikke.” 

Isak slipper ut et lite snøft. Han føler seg svært lite søt der han sitter, heller mer uattraktiv og teit.

“K-kan vi s-sitte her litt?”

“Seff. Vi sitter så lenge du trenger det.” Even kysser Isak i håret. 

“T-takk.”

.

Isak våkner opp med tidenes skallebank og stønner høylytt idet sola treffe ham i ansiktet via en glipe i gardinene. Han snur seg i senga, skvetter litt når han ser Even sitte i fotenden og kikker på ham. 

“H-h-hei.”

“Hei.” Even smiler til ham. 

“H-hvorfor s-sitter du der?” Isak skyver litt hår bort fra øynene. 

“Jeg fikk ikke sove mer, men ville ikke gå… så jeg satte meg her.” 

“T-tegner du?”

“Nei, jeg ser på deg sove.” 

“S-ser på meg?” Isak rødmer og setter seg opp i senga. 

“Mm.” Even smiler til ham. “Du er så fin når du sover, jeg klarer ikke ta øynene av deg.” 

Isak himler med øynene og rister på hodet, ler av de tullete ordene til Even. Han tar seg brått til pannen, masserer den og slipper ut noen lavmælte stønn. Even ser på ham med omsorg i blikket. 

“Vondt i hodet?”

“J-ja.” 

“Trenger du paracet?”

Isak nikker og Even reiser seg og går ut av rommet. Kort tid etter er han tilbake med en tablett. Han blir sittende på kanten av senga mens Isak svelger pilla med litt vann.

“T-takk. D-det var snilt.” 

“Alt for deg.”

Even lener seg frem og kysser ham raskt før han spretter opp og sier han kommer tilbake om en liten stund. Før Isak får spurt om hva han skal, er han ute av rommet. Isak hører stemmer fra kjøkkenet, Even snakker med noen og han regner med det er Lisa eller Miriam. 

Det er litt kaldt, så Isak trekker dyna opp mot haken og kikker på mobilen, ser et par meldinger fra Ola. Han ler litt mens han leser dem. 

**Ola (10.45):** Takk for i går, sykt gøy. Sykt lite gøy i dag, er jævlig fyllesyk. Nach hos Gaute etter at du og kjæresten din dro. Gikk på en smell og drakk Jaeger igjen. Sovna på sofaen hans… 😂

**Ola (10.45):** formen bra?

**Isak (10.47):** halla. Takk sjøl, det var gøy. Skikkelig skallebank. Men det høres ut som du har det verre 😆

**Isak ((10.47): **vi er ikke kjærester da…

**Ola (10.47):** joda, dere bare vet det ikke ennå 😜

**Ola (10.47):** orker ikke sjekke ut det treningssenteret i dag…. 🙈

**Isak (10.47):** helt greit å droppe de treningsgreiene. Vi tar det en annen dag. 

Isak legger ned telefonen og trekker dyna opp til haken igjen, gjesper litt og lurer på hva Even holder på med. Han vurderer å ta turen inn på kjøkkenet, men slår det rask fra seg, orker verken å reise seg eller tanken på å snakke med Lisa akkurat nå.

Isak sovner nesten igjen, men åpner øynene når han hører lyden av døren som åpner seg og ser Even tar to lange skritt og stiller seg framfor ham foran senga. 

“Tada!” 

“H-va er d-det der?” Isak gnir seg i øyet og kikker opp på ham

“Frokost på senga.” 

Tallerkenene er fylt med varm eggerøre og bacon, cherrytomater og brød. Even smiler så fint og forventningsfullt til ham at han ikke har hjerte til å fortelle ham at han _ hater _ smuler i senga og av prinsipp _ aldri _ spiser der. 

“Ååh! H-herregud, så f-fint.”

“Synes du?” 

“Du er b-bare b-best.”

Eggerøra er litt bløt og baconet er sprøtt, begge deler helt perfekt og da gjør det ikke noe at brødskivene både er tørre og skeive. Han legger eggerøre og bacon på en skive og dytter den inn i munnen.

“S-sykt digg.” Isak snakker med munnen full av mat, men bryr seg fint lite, må bare få skryte litt av Even. 

“Ja?” Even smiler bredt.

“B-beste jeg har spist p-på lenge.” 

Etter de er ferdig med å spise, føler Isak seg mye bedre. Skallebanken er nesten helt borte og det er langt ifra bare paraceten sin fortjeneste.

Even ser på ham med et smil om munnen, legger hånda på panna hans og stryker bort litt hår med tommelen. 

“Det ser ut som maten hjalp litt?” 

Isak nikker. "Det hjalp m-masse."

"Så fint da, det var liksom planen. Men du, jeg tror jeg skal gå å ta meg en dusj jeg…" 

Even blunker eller forsøker å gjøre det og han er så vanvittig søt. Bilder fra i går popper opp og sender ilinger rett ned til skrittet. Isak rødmer, kjenner varmen langt nedover ryggen. Han biter seg i leppa og kikker spent på Even.

"K-kan v-vi dusje sammen?"

"Det var liksom det jeg håpet på." 

Even blunker på nytt og Isak holder på å dø. Det kiler intenst i magen og den varme latteren hans kjennes helt ned til tærne. Even reiser seg fra senga og Isak griper velvillig tak i den utstrakte hånda hans.

"F-fett."

.

Det freser lett i stekepanna og idet Isak legger oppi kjøttdeigen, kommer Lisa inn på kjøkkenet. Han hilser så vidt på henne og kikker konsentrert mot panna i håp om at hun ikke begynner å prate. Men Lisa tar ikke hintet og starter å skravle som om de skulle være bffs. Om gårsdagens fest, Carl-Fredrik og den fete leiligheten hans. Om forventninger og håp om at de kanskje kan bli sammen.

Isak lytter kun med et halvt øre, overhodet ikke interessert i å høre på det overfladiske gnålet hennes og gir henne kun noen _ ja _ og _ mhm _for høflighetens skyld. 

"Hvor er Even da? Dere henger jo alltid sammen."

"P-på b-butikken, kjøper t-tomatsaus"

Lisa lener seg mot Isak, hever øyenbrynene og ser spent på ham. 

"Dere er kjærester nå, ikke sant?"

Isak kikker på Lisa, usikker på hva han skal svare for Even og han har ikke snakket om hva de er. Han trekker på skuldrene og fortsetter å røre i kjøttdeigen, skrur ned varmen litt. 

"Svar da. Er dere sammen eller?" Isak hører iveren i stemmen hennes og kjenner irritasjonen murrer inne i ham. Hvorfor er hun så forbanna nysgjerrig?

"N-nei."

"Er dere ikke?" Lisa ser overrasket ut. "Hva er dere da? Bff with benefits?"

"Hæ?"

"Ja, jeg hørte dere i dusjen tidligere i dag."

Lisa dulter leende til Isak. Han stivner til, kjenner rødmen som en eksplosjon i ansiktet, kjenner det prikker i halsen og varme spre seg nedover ryggen. 

"Det er greit altså." 

Lisa kaster hodet leende bakover så krøllene hennes danser. Hun heiser seg opp på kjøkkenbenken og blir sittende å dingle med beina. Latteren stilner og hun sparker lett borti ham med foten. 

"Men du, en ting jeg har lurt på … og ikke bli sur igjen nå da, for jeg lurer sånn serr på det… når homser har sex… hvordan er det egentlig å ha en pikk i rumpa? Jeg har hørt at det er dritvondt, er det det?”

Blikket som møter Isak romme både nysgjerrighet og sensasjonslyst. Irritasjonen skyter fart sammen med pulsen. Han trekker pusten godt inn og setter øynene i henne. 

“D-det kan du b-bare d-drite i å spørre om.”

“Herregud, du er så kjedelig ass, vil jo ikke svare på noen ting jo.” Lisa himler leende med øynene. 

“O-og du er så jævla n-nysgjerrig. Hvis d-du lurer så f-fælt så f-får du p-prøve selv.” 

Stemmen er hard, men det er vanskelig å beherske seg for måten Lisa er på er ikke bare irriterende, men sårende også. Det er som hun tramper over følelsene hans og prøver å ødelegge det fine han har sammen med Even. 

"Herregud da Isak. Du trenger ikke bli så sur, det var bare et spørsmål"

"J-j-jeg er ikke sur, bare så s-sykt lei av d-dumme kommentarer og spørsmål. F-først den dumme generaliseringen din om skeive og nå dette?"

Hjertet banker raskt og han kjenner svetten i håndflatene. Han hater konflikter, har vært i alt for mange med både moren og faren opp gjennom åra og gjør alt for å unngå dem, men han klarer ikke se forbi væremåten hennes.

“Oh my god, har du ikke kommet over det ennå?”

“H-hva t-tror du?”

“Men herregud da Isak, jeg ga dere bare et kompliment jo.”

“D-du f-forstår ikke en dritt, så b-b-bare glem det.”

“Sorry da. Skal aldri si dere er søte igjen eller spørre deg om noe som helst.” 

Lisa hopper ned fra benken og himler med øynene, tydelig oppgitt over ham. Det er ikke mye av en unnskyldning, men han tviler hun noen gang vil forstå, og vil i grunn bare bli ferdig med hele greia. 

“F-f-fint!” 

Plutselig står Even i døråpningen. Han går mot Isak, setter glasset med tomatsaus fra seg på benken og spør hva som skjer. Smyger så armen rundt ham og kysser ham i nakken. Isak griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. 

“Han der kjæresten din eller hva han er, er så jævla hårsår.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ble det fest på Hulen og litt fra dagen derpå. Hva synes dere? Lisa har jo fortsatt ikke forstått en dritt ser det ut som. Mon tro om det er håp for henne? Og hva tenker Even nå? 
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine ord på forrige kapittel - der lesere er GULL! Det samme er BEWA som har brukt tryllestaven sin på dette kapitlet også. 💖
> 
> Fikk dette kapitlet dere til å føle noe, send meg gjerne noen ord eller bare et lite hjerte. Det er alltid like gøy/fint/spennende å lese hva dere tenker 💖


	11. Jeg har tenkt på en ting

Tanken på at Lisa omtalte ham som en mulig kjæreste vil ikke slippe taket. Even sa ikke noe om det mens de lagde ferdig middagen, da snakket de mest om hvor teit Lisa er, og han har enda ikke nevnte noe når de snart er ferdig med å spise. 

Isak skotter bort på Even, prøver å analysere ansiktet hans, se om han tenker på noe eller ser annerledes ut enn i sta. Han forsøker å være diskret, men lykkes nok ikke spesielt bra. 

“Hva er det? Har jeg saus på haka eller noe?” Even tørker seg på haka med tommelen. 

“Eh… n-nei.” Isak rødmer og ser ned på tallerkenen. “D-det er ikke noe.” 

Isak tømmer glasset med vann,reiser seg for å fylle på mer. Han har så lyst å snakke om den kjærestegreia, spørre hva Even tenker, men det er så vanskelig. Han aner virkelig ikke hvordan han skal starte den samtalen. 

Tilbake ved bordet griper han fatt i telefonen og sender en rask melding til Jonas, håper han er på og kan gi et kjapt råd.

**Isak (15.45): ** halla! trenger et råd av deg… hvordan snakke med Even om vi er kjærester eller ikke? 

**Jonas (15.46):** bare spør han da vel. 

**Isak (15.46):** sånn rett ut mener du? er vi kjærester?

**Jonas (15.46):** ja… du får ikke svar uten å spørre vettu. 

Isak slipper ut et snøft, hadde i grunn håpet på et annet råd, men vet jo innerst inne hvordan Jonas tenker. Han legger fra seg telefonen, griper bestikket, snurrer spaghetti rundt gaffelen og stapper munnen full. 

“Er det noe?” Even sparker borti ham under bordet. 

“N-n-neida.” Isak svelger unna maten. “B-bare en melding fra Jonas.” 

“Okei. Men du? Har du lyst å ta en tur ut etterpå?”

Idet han skal til å si at han må lese, hører han døra inn til Lisa og Miriam åpne seg og jentene kommer fnisende inn i rommet. De stiller seg ved kjøkkenbenken med ryggen til dem og den høylytte fnisingen deres glir brått over i lav hvisking, og selv om Isak ikke kan høre hva de snakker om, er han overbevist om at de prater om ham. 

“K-kaffe ute?” 

“Ja! Og en tur i Nygårdsparken?”

“G-gjerne” 

.

Det er fullt av folk på kafeen når Isak og Even kommer inn. Enslige, fnisete tenåringer, kjærestepar og nybakte mødre på barseltreff har fylt opp bordene og ut fra en høyttaler siver det ut musikk. 

Isak snur seg mot Even idet de stiller seg i den lille køen foran disken. 

“H-hva s-skal du ha?”

“Bare en svart kaffe. Kan du kjøpe for meg mens jeg går og pisser? Vippser deg."

“J-ja, men jeg s-spanderer.” 

"Takk ass."

En barista står bak disken og kverner kaffe og brått starter en baby å hyle. Bilder fra gårsdagen popper opp og selv om lydnivået på langt nær er så høyt som i går, blir han redd for å dumme seg ut. Tenk om stammingen tar over igjen og de bak kassa ikke forstår ham? Han kjenner nervøsiteten krype frem og svetten melder seg både i hendene og på ryggen.

Ei blond jente med krusete hår smiler bredt til ham når det blir hans tur. 

“Halloien! Velkommen til Bergen Kaffebrenneri.”

“H-h-hei.”

“Hva vil du ha?”

Han lener seg mot disken og ser direkte på dama i håp om at han skal klare å gjøre seg forstått. 

“T-t-t-to vanlig k-k-kaffe takk.”

"Unnskyld, nå hørte jeg deg litt dårlig. Sa du to vanlig kaffe?" Jenta bak disken rødmer unnskyldende. 

"Ja, t-t-to." Isak nikker og holder oppe to fingre. 

"Supert. Da fikser jeg." 

Jenta blunker leende mot ham og like etterpå plasserer hun to kopper kaffe foran ham. Øynene er som to streker og smilet går fra øre til øre. 

"Skal det være noe mer? En solskinnsbolle kanskje?"

Isak rister på hodet. "N-neitakk."

"Hva med en mazarin da? De er like søte som deg..." 

Han kjenner varmen i kinnene og kikker brått ned i det jenta blunker til ham på nytt. 

"Eh… n-neitakk. B-b-bare kaffe." 

"Oki-doki.” Jenta taster inn noe på kassa. “Da blir det 58 kr."

Isak fomler med betalingen, setter visa kortet inn feil vei og taster feil kode. Rødmen som brer seg oppover halsen og hans egen nervøse latter blir møtt med to plirende øyne og en lys trillende latter. 

“Her har du et avtale kort. Du får hver sjette kaffe gratis.”

“T-t-takk.”

Fingrene berører hverandre idet han tar i mot det lille kortet. Jentas kinn rødner, men blikket viker ikke og Isak får problemer med hvor han skal se, ender opp med å feste blikket på puppene hennes. 

Jentas lyse og lette stemme får ham til å se opp på henne igjen. 

“Håper å se deg igjen snart.” 

“Eh… s-sikkert.” 

Idet han skal ta kaffen og gå, kjenner han en hånd i korsryggen. I sidesynet ser han Even og når han snur seg for å gi ham kaffen sin, får han et kyss på munnen.

"Takk for at du spanderer."

"B-b-bare hyggelig." 

Utenfor kaféen, dulter Even leende borti ham. 

"Herregud hun jenta var keen på deg ass. Flørta som besatt jo."

"Off… s-så kleint." Isak sparker til en liten stein, ser den fyker bortover asfalten.

“Du skulle sett henne når jeg kysset deg. Tror jeg knuste hjertet hennes.” 

Isak slipper ut et snøft og himler med øynene, tar en slurk av kaffen og spør om de skal gå. Even nikker med kaffekoppen mot munnen og Isak tar velvillig imot den utstrakte hånda hans. De går hånd i hånd inn parken, slurper i seg kaffe mens Even holder samtalen i gang før de til slutt ender opp på en benk. 

Den store fontenen framfor dem får Isak til å tenke på Gaute og weeden de skal kjøpe sammen. Han blir sittende å stirre på to som står like ved og prater med hverandre, en fyr med hettegenser og en lyslugget ung gutt med skateboard og sekk på ryggen. Kanskje gjør de gjør en deal?

Even sitter taust ved siden av ham og stirrer på sine egne sko. Brått vender han seg mot Isak, legger hånda på låret hans. 

"Du?" 

"Mm?" Isak mumler litt fraværende med blikket festet på fontena. 

"Jeg… eh.. har tenkt på en ting…" 

Isak snur seg og når han ser Evens usikre blikk, blir han brått nervøs. Hva er det Even skal prate om nå og hvorfor ser han så nervøs ut?

"J-jeg o-også."

De ser på hverandre, ler nervøst begge to før alvoret griper tak i dem begge og latteren brått stilner. 

“D-du f-først…” 

“Nei, du først. Hva tenker du på?” 

“Weed.” 

Ordet bare glipper ut av ham. Han banner lydløst over hvor klønete han er, det var jo ikke det han skulle si, hvordan i all verden skal han kunne snakke om det med kjærester nå? Han biter seg i leppa mens han ser skrått bort på Even og ler nervøst. 

“Weed?” Even hever øyenbrynene. “Røyker du?” 

“Eh… uhm… ja… eller…”

“Okei. Trodde ikke du var sånn ass."

“B-bare l-l-litt innimellom altså… når jeg er s-s-skikkelig s-s-stresa.” 

Ordene ramler nervøst ut av ham. Han trekker brått pusten og ser usikkert på Even. Pulsen dundrer i ørene. 

“S-s-syns du det er d-dumt?”

“Neida.” Even rister på hodet og gir ham et lite smil. “Har gjort det selv.”

“Har du?” Isak ser overrasket på ham. 

“Mm. Men det er en god stund siden sist. Mamma ferska meg en gang og hun freaka helt ut, ble drit forbanna og ga meg flere ukers husarrest. Etter det har det ikke blitt noe særlig.” 

Even trekker på skuldrene og himler med øynene, virker litt oppgitt over morens reaksjon. Pulsen roer seg litt og han kjenner seg litt mer avslappet nå som han vet Even også har røyka.

“J-jeg h-har en deal med Gaute, v-vi skal spleise. Keen p-på å joine?” 

“Eh…” 

Even blir brått stille, det lille smilet forsvinner helt og han stirrer tomt ut i lufta. Isak legger hånda på låret hans, stryker ham litt forsiktig i påvente at han skal si noe. 

“Jeg… jeg… tror ikke det er så lurt…” 

“H-hvorfor ikke?”

Even blir stille på nytt. Isak ser ham biter seg i leppa og sukker tungt, plukker på en folde i olabuksa uten å møte blikket hans. 

“Det går ikke så bra sammen med medisinene mine…” 

“Åh!” Isak klasker seg i panna, irritert på seg selv for å ikke tenke på akkurat det. Herregud, hvor korttenkt går det an å bli? “S-sorry, t-tenkte ikke på det.”

Før Even rekker å si noe, lener Isak seg mot ham og kysser ham, griper hånda hans, klemmer og stryker på den. 

“Bare glem hele greia, vi driter i den weeden." 

“Takk.”

En bjeffende hund fanger oppmerksomheten deres og de blir sittende på benken med fingrene flettet og følge den med blikket mens den løper fritt rundt i parken. 

“H-hva tenkte du p-på da?”

“Hæ?” Even snur seg og ser spørrende på Isak. 

“D-du s-sa i s-sta du hadde tenkt p-på noe?”

“Åja… det ja… ”

Kinnene til Even rødner, blir flere nyanser mørkere og blikket flakker før det havner i asfalten. Han virker plutselig nervøs igjen og nervøsiteten smitter over på Isak. Det kjennes brått ut som tusen bier har tatt bolig i magen hans.

Evens munn beveger seg lydløst før han langsomt hever hodet, møter blikket hans og kremter litt. 

"Nei… altså… jeg tenkte på det Lisa sa i sta…"

"H-hva da...?" Isak ser spørrende på Even, usikker på hva han sikter til, for Lisa sa jo flere ting. 

"Ja… uhm... det med at vi kanskje er kjærester…"

"J-ja….?" 

Isak blir varm bare Even nevner ordet. Et lite smil former seg i munnviken, men han tør ikke la det vokse seg stort i tilfelle han misforstår, i tilfelle Even ikke vil binde seg, men ha muligheten til å hooke med andre også. 

"Jeg vet ikke med deg, men jeg har veldig lyst at vi skal være det…"

Blikket til Even virrer litt og Isak ser han biter seg i leppa. Pulsen stiger og det kjennes ut som hjertet løper fra ham, litt som en villhest ute i det fri, og at brystkassa skal sprenges. 

Han trekker brått pusten, henter fram litt mot han ikke ante han hadde og griper tak rundt Evens hånd. Låser blikket hans med øynene. 

J-j-jeg også."

"Ja?" Evens øyne blir store, som om han ikke hadde forventet seg at Isak vil det samme som ham.

"Ja." 

Stemmen bærer nesten ikke. Isak nikker iherdig i tilfelle Even ikke hørte ham, men gliset som opptar  _ hele _ ansiktet sier alt. 

"Fett." 

Even trekker Isak til seg, linker pannen mot hans og slipper ut et sukk. Fingrene stryker ham på kinnet, langs kjevebenet, nedover halsen og sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen, helt ned til tærne. 

“Herregud, jeg er så sykt heldig.”

“J-j-jeg er h-heldigere.”

“Nei.” 

Isak er overbevist om at han er den aller heldigste av dem, men han skjønner at Even  _ aldri _ vil bli enig med ham, så han dropper å protestere og kysser ham ømt i stedet. For de trenger jo ikke være enig i alt.

.

Klokka er snart halv åtte og de har vært i parken mange timer. Snakket, jaget hverandre rundt og ligget på plenen, kysset og holdt hender. Isak skjønner ikke hvor tida er blitt av, de gikk jo ut for bare litt siden. 

"K-kan vi dra hjem?"

"Fryser du?"

"N-nei. M-men jeg må l-lese litt."

"Lese?" Even rynker på nesa. 

"Ja…"

"Så kjedelig. Kan du ikke gjøre det i mårra?" Even ser på ham med bedende øyne. 

"N-nei… må f-f-forberede meg til k-kjemiforelesninga."

"Vet du hva? Nå som vi har blitt kjærester, så synes jeg at du skal ta litt hensyn til meg… og jeg trenger at du henger med meg istedenfor å lese."

Even tar et godt tak i hånda til Isak og trekker ham mot seg. Legger hånda rundt nakken hans, kysser ham ømt og lenge og det gir ham en deilig kiling i magen. Han kunne godt sittet sånn hele kvelden, men han kan ikke.

Isak river seg løs fra Even og reiser seg fra benken, fniser som en tolv år gammel jente og himler med øynene. Han strekker ut hånda mot Even og sier "kom, la oss gå". Even griper velvillig tak i den, blunker og drar ham resolutt til seg. Isak snubler i de lange beina hans og faller ned i fanget hans.

"Sorry." 

Even ser unnskyldende på ham, men det lurer et smil i munnviken. Isak prøver å være alvorlig, ser påtatt oppgitt på ham. 

"Even…" 

"Jeg nekter å dra hjem." Even ser lattermildt på Isak, kysser ham på nytt.

"V-vi må det."

"Nei!" 

Isak skulle gjerne sittet her og klina med Even hele kvelden, men han kjenner det stresser ham skikkelig at han ikke har fått lest noe som helst i dag. 

"J-jo." Isak senker blikket, sukker tungt. "K-kjemien er s-så vanskelig og jeg b-blir så stressa om jeg ikke f-f-får lest."

"Greit, vi drar hjem." 

"S-sorry." Isak ser unnskyldende på ham.

"Det går fint. Jeg burde i grunn jobbe litt jeg og."

Isak reiser seg på nytt og Even griper velvillig den utstrakte hånda hans nå, slipper ikke taket og de går hånd i hånd ut av parken, over brua og hele veien hjem. 

"S-s-skulle ikke du analysere en f-film?"

"Jo, skal skrive 1000 ord."

"Jeg k-kan hjelpe deg når jeg har l-lest f-ferdig."

"Ja?" Even lyser opp. "Kult."

"Eller… k-kanskje ikke hjelpe deg s-så mye, m-men vi kan se f-filmen sammen i hvertfall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overraskelse! Det blir et kapittel til 🤪
> 
> Hva synes dere om turen innom kaféen og tiden i Nygårdsparken? Er dere like glad som EVAK er? 
> 
> Bewa har gjort underverker på dette kapitlet også. Hipp hurra! 🥰
> 
> Om dette kapitlet fikk dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommetar eller bare et hjerte 💖


	12. Jeg er s-sykt f-f-forelska!

Klokka er halv seks og det er flere timer til Even kommer hjem fra skolen. Isak sukker høylytt og fester blikket i taket. Alle tankene kretser rundt Even. De blå øynene og det fine smilet hans. Håret som trosser gravitasjonen. Den slanke kroppen og beina som er en mil lange. Hånda hans som passer så fint i hans. De fyldige leppene som setter fyr på hele ham. Den søte lille gropa i haka og de fine føflekkene på kinnet. 

Smilet brer seg og til slutt begynner han bare å le. Latteren bobler ut av ham, det kiler inne i ham og sommerfuglene flakser rundt i eufori. 

Isak tar frem telefonen, skriver en melding til Even, ber ham komme inn til ham når han kommer hjem. Samme hvor sent det er. Han stirrer på skjermen i håp om et svar, men det skjer ikke noe. Med et sukk slenger han telefonen fra seg og fester blikket i taket igjen. 

.

Han er langt inne i et vanskelig avsnitt om reaksjonskinetikk når det banker på døra. Han mumler litt fraværende _ kom inn, _gløtter mot døren og når den åpner seg titter Even inn. Han tar to lange skritt og stiller seg ved siden av pulten hans. Isak legger ned markeringspennen og kikker opp på ham, kommer brått på brillene han har på seg og tar de raskt av seg, vil ikke at Even skal se ham med dem. 

"Bruker du briller?" Even smiler bredt.

"B-bare når jeg leser." Isak skyver brillene bortover pulten.

“Sett de på deg igjen.”

“N-nei.” Isak rister bestemt på hodet.

“Jo, please.” 

Even ser på ham med dådyrøyne, et blikk Isak ikke klarer å motstå. Brillene er sorte, litt tykke i innfatningen. Isak setter de motvillig på seg og kikker flaut på Even. Han hater brillene, synes han ser superteit ut. 

“Så fint du er.”

“N-neias.” 

“Jo, du er kjempefin, ser sånn skikkelig smart ut. En som kan skikkelig mye om biologi og sånne vanskelige ting.”

Isak himler med øynene og ler, tar av brillene seg igjen og legger dem vekk.

“Leser du?”

“Jeg p-prøver, men det g-går ikke så bra.”

“Hvorfor ikke? Vanskelig?”

“Nei, jeg har b-bare litt mange t-tanker oppe i hodet.”

“Hva tenker du på da?” 

Isak dulter til Even med foten sin. “D-deg.”

Isak biter seg i leppa og smiler til Even. Even smiler tilbake, griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. 

“Jeg har tenkt på deg i hele dag. Savna deg masse.” 

“J-jeg også.”

“Du skulle ha vekke meg før du dro på skolen.”

“J-jeg ville det, m-men tenkte du trengte å sove.”

“Åh?”

“Ja, jeg b-bare leste at… n-nei, g-glem det.” Isak drar hånda til seg og kikker ned i fanget sitt. 

“Hva har du lest? Si det da...” 

Even dulter borti ham. Isak lukker øynene og teller til fem inni seg før han møter Evens blikk igjen. Stemmen skjelver litt. 

“A-altså… jeg b-bare leste på nett at de som har b-bipolar lidelse t-t-trenger nok og regelmessig s-søvn.”

Isak tør ikke se på ham, usikker på hva Even synes om at han har lest om sykdommen hans på nett. Kanskje han synes han er nysgjerrig og graver i ting han ikke har noe med.

“Har du lest om det på nett?”

“J-ja…. j-jeg ville bare lære litt, vite litt mer om hvordan det er f-for deg.”

Even griper tak i Isaks hånd igjen, drar han opp av stolen og bort til senga. Even setter seg ned og klapper på låret sitt.

“Legg deg med hodet her da.”

Isak kryper opp i senga, legger seg med hodet i Evens fang og kikker nervøst opp på ham. Evens fingre tvinner seg rundt håret hans, drar litt lett i det og masserer samtidig hodebunnen. 

“Du er så fin du, Isak. Tror jeg aldri har møtt noen som deg før.” 

“S-så det gjorde ikke noe?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

“Neida.” Even rister på hodet. 

“S-så bra.” Isak puster letta ut. 

“Men jeg vil ikke prate så mye om det. Ikke ennå. Vil liksom ikke at det skal være det første du tenker på når du tenker på meg.”

Isak finner den ledig hånda til Even, griper nervøst tak i den og lar fingrene flettes. Kikker rett inn i de nydelige, blå øynene. Trekker pusten godt inn og tar sats. 

“J-jeg tenker i g-grunn mest p-på smilet ditt og h-hvordan øynene dine nesten forsvinner når du ler. D-det g-gjør meg helt rar i m-magen.”

“Åhh." Even smiler og stryker ham på kinnet. "Jeg har vært rar i magen i over to uker jeg.”

“Så lenge?” Isaks øyne vider seg ut. 

“Mhm. Helt siden jeg traff deg i gangen den dagen jeg kom.”

Nede i magen stormer det. Det er akkurat som alle innvollene tar en kollbøtte og lander litt sånn hulter til bulter. Isaks smil vokser seg stort på null tid. Han klemmer hard på Evens hånd. 

“S-s-samme her.”

Even bøyer seg ned og kysser ham. 

De blir værende i senga og småprate mens de forsiktig koser med hverandre, bestemmer seg etterhvert for å finne noe morsomt på Netflix og ender opp med Jerry Seinfelds Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee.

Even ler mye gjennom den første episoden. Isak liker Seinfeld han også, men blir for det meste liggende å kikke på Even og drømme seg bort. 

De piper i telefonen til Isak. Han griper tak i den og ser Eskild skriver til ham. 

**Eskild (22.37): **baby kitten, hvordan går det med deg? Har ikke hørt fra deg på lenge. Lever du? 

**Isak (22.37): **hei :) jeg lever. 

**Eskild (22.37): **Så bra! Går det bra?

**Isak (22.37): **det er både bra og dårlig. men mest bra. i hvert fall akkurat nå. 

**Eskild (22.37): **du overlever på skolen? Finner du fram? Er det vanskelig fag?

**Isak (22.37): **biologien går greit, men kjemi er vanskelig. 

**Eskild (22.37): **akkurat sånn skolen skal være. 

**Eskild (22.37): **har du funnet deg noen du kan henge med da?

**Isak (22.37):** henger med Ola, han jeg fortalte deg om. Og har blitt kjent med en som heter Gaute, traff han på en sånn faddergreie. Han går i klassen min.

**Eskild (22.37):** så bra!!! Så disse gutta er greie med deg? Er de kompis-materiale? 

Når Isak kjenner etter, så tror han at Ola og Gaute kan være de kompisene han behøver, at de kanskje kan bli hans nye Jonas og Magnus i Bergen. Kanskje studentlivet kan bli like fett som alle sa det ville bli? 

De skal jo begynne å trene sammen og i helga var det studentfest på Hulen i Bergen som Gaute fikk overtalt ham til å bli med på. Selv om det var litt overveldende, gikk det bra og han hadde det gøy med gutta. Om mormor får dratt i banken og overført penger til ham som hun lovet på telefonen i går, så har han penger enda mer øl.

**Isak (22.38): **De er det. Ola er skikkelig alright. 

**Isak (22.38): **Gaute også. Han overtalte meg til å bli med på studentfest i helga :-)

**Eskild (22.38):** så fantastisk da, baby gay. Fest er alltid bra. 

**Isak (22.38): **:-) 

**Isak (22.38): **Vi skal forresten begynne å trene sammen alle tre. 

**Eskild (22.38): **skal du bli sånn muskuløs liten kitten nå?

**Isak (22.38): **haha nei, det er mest for gøy, komme litt i bedre form. 

**Eskild (22.38): **hva med Even da? Skjer det noe der eller...? 

**Isak (22.38): **ja… 

**Eskild (22.38): **whaaat? fortell! 

Isak kikker opp på Even, lurer på om han legger merke til at han tekster mens de ser på tv. Men det virker ikke som han merker det eller så bryr han seg ikke. Isak taster i vei på telefonen og forteller om den siste tiden. Om angstanfallet, turen til Fløyen, nettene de har sovet sammen, all klininga og turen til Nygårdsparken i går. 

**Eskild (22.41): **👬💖🧡💛💚💙💜👬

**Eskild (22.41): **kjærester, herregud, baby gay! jeg blir så utrolig glad og rørt! 😭🧡

**Eskild (22.41): **griner sånn serr nå ass. 

**Isak (22.41): **💖

**Eskild (22.41):** blir sykt stolt! godt å vite at alle guru-rådene mine funker 😉 

**Isak (22.41): **jeg hadde ikke overlevd uten deg. 

**Eskild (22.42):** joda, du er sterkere enn du tror. 

Plutselig merker han at Even dulter borti telefonen hans. 

“Kjeder du deg?”

“N-neida.” Isak kikker forlegent opp på Even. “J-jeg m-måtte b-bare svare Eskild. H-han har ikke hørt fra meg på lenge og lurte p-på om jeg levde.”

“Han broren din?”

“Mhm.” 

“Hva skriver du da? Nei, glem det. Det har jo ikke jeg noe med.” 

Isak gir Even et forlegent smil. Hjertet banker og sommerfuglene i magen flyr ukontrollert rundt, gjør ham helt varm. Han vil gjerne fortelle, så han trekker pusten godt inn, dytter nervøsiteten til side og tar sats.

“Jeg s-skriver at jeg er s-sykt f-forelska.” 

“Åh.” Even gir ham et smil. “I hvem da?”

“Dust!” Isak klyper Even lett i armen og himler med øynene. “D-deg så klart.”

Rødmen kommer like fort som en boomerang i retur. Isak kikker opp mot Even, smiler og kjenner det sprenger på innsiden av brystkassa idet Even gir ham århundrets bredeste smil. 

Han er så utrolig glad han ligger her, i fanget til verdens kjekkeste, fineste og mest tålmodige fyr, og at Even ser ut til å like det akkurat like mye som ham. 

Det piper på nytt i telefonen. Isak sier han bare kjapt skal avslutte samtalen med Eskild, så skal han legge bort mobilen. 

**Eskild (22.43): **men nå som du og Even er blitt kjærester, trenger du noe? Skal jeg sende et lite sex-kit til deg? Kondomer, lube og kanskje en penisring?

**Isak (22.44): **NEI 😳

**Eskild (22.44): **penisring er digg da, den forsterker ereksjon og gir en sånn deilig, langvarig nytelse.

**Isak (22.44): **Eskild!!!! 

**Eskild (22.44): **notert. ingen penisring. men kondomer er dødsviktig ass! lube også. 

**Isak (22.44):** hadet, Eskild!

**Eskild (22.44):** ble du flau nå? ingen grunn, dette er helt naturlig, baby kitten. 

Isak skrur av lyden og legger telefonen fra seg, fester blikket på tven igjen og prøver å følge med på resten av episoden. Det er ikke så lett når Even koser med håret hans og Eskilds meldinger ligger friskt i minne. Etter at episoden er ferdig, er klokka nesten halv tolv og de bestemmer seg for å ta kvelden. 

“Kan jeg sove her med deg?” Even smiler mot ham og han nikker ivrig med røde kinn og sommerfugler i magen.

“V-v-veldig gjerne.” 

“Fett.”

Isak går inn på badet. Idet han er ferdig med kle av seg og pisse, banker det på døra. Han stikker hodet ut, ser Even står i bare en stram bokser og kikker på ham. 

“Kan jeg komme inn og pusse tenna?” 

“B-bare kom inn.”

Badet er ikke spesielt stort og de blir stående og tett inntil hverandre foran vasken. Beskjedne smil og stjålne blikk vandrer mellom dem via speilet. Isak kjenner det krible i magen og han blir helt varm i kinnene av å tenke på at de skal sove sammen _ igjen _. 

Plutselig kjenner Isak Evens kilende fingre i siden, rett under armhulen. Han vrir seg leende unna ham, tannkrem renner nedover haka og han mister nesten grepet om tannbørsten.

"I-i-ikke."

"Er du kilen?"

"J-j-jah."

Latter triller ut av Isak. Even ser på ham med plirende øyne og fortsetter kilingen samtidig som han setter fra seg tannbørsten i tannglasset. Isak får så vidt spytta ut og lagt fra seg tannbørsten før han vrir seg som en mark og leende slår etter Even. 

"G-gi d-deg." 

“Ne-hei.” 

Even ler hjertelig, øynene er blitt to streker og smilerynkene har poppet opp alle sammen. De lekesloss litt inne på det lille badet. Isak får til slutt kontroll på Evens armer, han holder hardt rundt håndleddene og dytter ham bakover så han deiser inn i den flislagte veggen.

Isak ser på Even med en påtatt alvorlig mine.

“S-s-slutter du?” 

“Om du kysser meg så.” 

Even lager trutmunn med delvis lukkede øyne. Den herlige, varme latteren hans tvinger seg frem mellom sammenpressede leppene og treffer Isak midt i hjertet. 

Han kikker på ham, lar blikket gli fra tærne og helt opp til hodet, kjenner et deilig og intenst sug i magen. Hjertet banker hektisk og det er nesten så han skjelver litt. Han tar et skritt frem og lener seg forsiktig mot Even, kjenner den nakne brystkassa så vidt berøre hans i det han lukker øynene og kysser han midt på munnen.

Inne på rommet igjen slukker Isak lyset i taket og går sakte bort til senga. Han setter seg på kanten og titter opp på Even, kjenner nervøsiteten kommer snikende igjen. Idet han skal til å si noe, åpner Even munnen. 

“Skal vi ligge sånn som i går?”

“K-kanskje du vil l-ligge p-p-p...” Isak stopper opp og trekker pusten. “p-på armen min i s-s-stedet?” Han ser forlegent på Even. 

“Veldig gjerne.”

Sommerfuglene svirre rundt inne i Isak idet han legger seg ned og med utstrakt arm inviterer Even inn til seg. 

Men det er noe annet der også, en rar, litt mektig følelse han frykter kan materialisere seg i gråt om han ikke passer på. 

Da han satt i bilen til faren på vei over fjellet for over to uker siden, hadde han ikke i sin villeste fantasi trodd han skulle bli forelska, få seg kjæreste og få sove sammen med ham etter så kort tid. Det er jo ikke lenge siden han tvilte på at han noen gang ville få oppleve ekte kjærlighet. 

“T-t-takk.”

“For hva da?”

“At du vil l-ligge p-på armen.” 

“Åh…” Even begynner å le. “Det er da ikke noe å takke for.” 

“J-jo, d-det er det.”

Even kysser Isak på skuldra, ler litt igjen. “Du er rar da.”

“Jeg v-v-vet.” 

Isak sukker tungt, er smertelig klar over at han lang ifra er som alle andre med stammingen, angstanfallene og alle bekymringene. 

“Men bare sånn fin-rar da på den aller beste måten og det er en av grunnene til at jeg liker deg så godt.”

Ordene hekter seg fast i hjertet og han kjenner brått det svir bak øyelokkene. Han kniper igjen øynene i et forsøk på å hindre tårene å falle. En par tre tårer trosser ham og finner veien ut, renner nedover kinnet. 

Er det et sted i denne byen han kan falle på plass, uten å føle seg utafor og utilpass, og være hundre prosent seg selv, så er det hos Even. 

Nok en gang sitter ordene gang fast i halsen, så Isak bare drar Even nærmere inntil seg mens han hvisker “takk” og kysser ham i håret. Han strekker hånda over hodet og slukker lyset. Så dytter han armen under dyna og lar den hvile på ryggen til Even. Even mimikerer ham, legger hånda på ryggen hans. 

“G-god n-natt, Even.”

“God natt, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var slutten her dessverre. Men det ble vel en fin og håpefull slutt eller hva synes dere? 
> 
> TAKK til BEWA som har vært superflink beta - hun er bare best💖  
TAKK til dere som har lest og kommentert - dere er GULL 💖
> 
> Om dette siste kapitlet fikk deg til å føle noe, send meg gjerne noen ord eller et hjerte. 
> 
> Vi sees nærmere jul (med to fluffy førjulsoneshots) og så har jeg litt annet på gang av ulike karakter som forhåpentligvis ender opp her på AO3. Vi får se :-)


End file.
